Misadventures
by CheshireInBoots
Summary: Cloe a complicated teen/spy/murderer gets a surprise visit from Tokio Hotel. Everything starts out normally until her secrets are discoverd by the band. Everything they know puts them in danger. Will they be able to keep each other alive?
1. Chapter 1

FANFICTION =D

Everybody in the city are getting ready to go back home. They're packing their things in a rush and quickly jogged to the elevator. When they got to the basement they press their car keys. They jumped in their car and drove off. Almost every road in the city is jammed by the hardworking citizens. They can't wait to go back home, have dinner and take a breath after a long day of work.

As for Cloe, her work starts in the evening an ends till late at night. That way no one can disturb her, except avoiding security wondering all over the place. This particular evening, she is to start her work by hiding in the toilet.

"_He's on the move,"_ her via wireless buzzed.

"I'm on it," she answered in a kind of harsh tone.

Cloe stood on the toilet bowl seat and climbed up the wall of the cubical. She opened the ceiling and hoists herself up into the air ventilation system. She was on her knees and had to crawl to keep moving.

She stops at an opening and takes out her PDA that showed radar on the screen. With the beeping light, she puts a wide grin on her face.

She had her gun ready and aimed at a position where the suspect is predicted to pass. Cloe lay down front ways, focusing on the time for shoot.

Referring her PDA, the suspect will come in any second now. She stays really quiet. Then she felt something crawling up her leg. She looks back and sees a four legged creature with long whiskers and two bucked teeth with a long tail and disgusting looking fur.

Cloe had always hated rats. Usually, she would screech and jump up and down when she sees one. In this situation, she holds her breath and tries not to let out a scream. She only let out a sigh to calm herself.

As the suspect's getting closer, Cloe's getting ready to shoot. But then, the rat crawls up her butt. Cloe shivered and shove the rat away with her left hand. The rat hit the wall of the air vent and made a 'thumb' sound. The suspect got startled and ran.

"Damn it," Cloe cursed in her breath. She jump down and ran after him.

"_Don't lose him_!" her via wireless buzzed again.

So begins the cat and dog chase in the Darby Park hotel.

The dog catches up to her prey. But the cat starts to play rough. He takes his gun out and shoots at Cloe. Cloe manages to miss the bullets. She hides behind a wall and loads her gun. It appears he did the same thing. Cloe peeps out, and she shoots at him but she missed.

The blasting guns are heard throughout the building. The emergency alarm went off. And the people in it began to panic.

In a stadium of the same night, screaming fan girls had their voices on top of their throats as a band finishes their last performance.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight. You've been such a great audience," the lead singer with long electrocuted hair and dark eyeliners bowed to end the concert.

The four of them got off the stage sweating like pigs. A backstage crew handed out face towels for each of them.

"Man it's hot here!" Bill whined wiping his wet face.

"Well we are in Southeast Asia aren't we?" Tom pointed out.

Bill just rolled his eyes at his twin brother knowing that Tom likes to thinks he's smarter than his brother.

This is the first time the band has ever been to a tropical country. The weather there is completely different. Humidity is high, temperature is high and it's nothing like the weather they have toured before.

The boys made their last wave of goodbye to their adoring fan girls and hopped into the limo. As the driver pressed the gear and the vehicle begins to move, the boys left out a heavy sigh.

"Tired huh?" Tobi asked. They all nodded at once. "Well, don't let the weather get to you," he took a sip of ice cold water.

"But it's just soo heaty and I won't stop sweating and the back of my shirt of soaking wet and it feels uncomfortably chilly and weird" Bill complained.

The rest of them looked at each other and shrugged. "Dude stop being such a drama queen. Just think of it as summer," Gustav said putting his hand behind his head showing his wet pits.

Everyone gasped and stick their fingers in their nostrils. They laughed at Bill's random face expressions that he made to tease his friend.

Jost who's sitting at the front seat turned back. "Hey guys just to let you know, we're not going to the hotel,"

"What? Why?" Georg asked.

"Something happened at the hotel. There were gun shooting,"

Georg looked at his friends in confusion and shrugged.

"Where?" they heard Jost say "Okay.. . Sure… Thanks a lot," he ended his phone call.

"So?" it was Tom's turn to ask.

"Uh, that was a friend of mine. He said it would be safer if we stay at his house,"

"He doesn't mind?"

"He's staying abroad so I guess he doesn't mind. We just gotta get the keys at his office," Jost explained.

"Okay," "Cool," they answered with agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The limo stopped in front of a bungalow. The driver pulled up through the drive way. "We're here," Jost announced.

The four men came out from the limo and observed the place. "Wow nice crib" Gustav running his eyes all over the place.

"Couldn't agree more" Bill echoed from the front yard. "Huge!"

Jost turned the keys and opened the door. He switched on the lights the place was light up in a second. They took out their luggage and made their way into the house. Bill left out a sigh and said "Wow… reminds me of home."

"Yup… it does" Tom agreed.

The twins plopped themselves onto the brown leather couch. Meanwhile the other two were playing dibs on rooms. Georg ran downstairs to Tom and Bill.

"Hey guys… There're only two rooms left. Last one to pick gets the smallest room" he said in a game like voice.

Bill and Tom looked at each other as if they could read each other's mind. Well, maybe they can? _I'm getting the bigger room, Oh no, you're not! Yes I will! Fine! Last one there is a rotten egg!!_

The both of them jumped up and ran. Pushing each other through the hall way and laughing at the same time. Suddenly Bill tripped and fell, which makes Tom the winner and he gets the bigger room.

"Hey! no fair!" Bill growled

"You fell. It's not my fault" Tom said sticking his tongue out. "You snooze, you lose!" he added.

"Whatever!"

Bill got up to his feet and walked to the other end of the hall way. He found an opened door which he already guessed it was going to be his room. He went inside and put his luggage at one corner. He looked around and thought _it's not that small_.

Bill unpacked his clothes and put it in an empty closet. He took of his make-up and his clothes and took a cool shower. It fits on a hot weather. Then he dried himself with a towel and put on a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

He went out of the room and walked across the family hall. He opened the balcony door and stepped outside. There was a cool breeze as he observed the backyard compound. He took a deep breath and yawned. It's time for his beauty sleep.

He closed the door and walked back to his room. He switched on the air conditioner and cuddled into his bed. In a few minutes he was already in his dreamland. The same thing happened to the others as well. Today was so tiring they decided to leave all the fun for tomorrow.

* * *

A bullet ran though his stomach when it was too late for him dodge. He fell down on his back and gripped his shirt in pain. Cloe pointed a gun at his head and held her hand out. "You know what I need" she said in a low tone.

The suspect looked up at her blankly. Cloe grabs him by the collar and whisperes in his ear. "Listen, I don't know what you're playing at. Unless you give me what I need you'll make it out of here alive."

He started to tremble. Cloe smirked. Threatening people is what she likes to do when she's annoyed. The suspect took out a piece of paper from his underwear—yes underwear and handed it over to Cloe.

"Wise choice" Cloe said taking it from his hands. "Nice meeting you," she gave a devilish smug and a solute and walked away. The suspect was left panting for his life.

"_Don't you think that was a little too much?"_ the via wireless buzzed.

"You said to get it… so I got it"

"_That doesn't mean you have to shoot him. He's harmless for crying out loud!"_

"Hey at least I let him live"

"_He's dying you moron!"_

"POOH! Just get the paramedics and he'll be fine"

"_Fine. Just make sure you analyze that thing."_

"Sure, whatever. Owh and don't forget to clean up the mess"

"_Good night"_ it ended with a beep. Cloe went down to the basement and went to the guard house where she kept her stuff. She dusted herself and put on a black trench coat. Then she turns the keys to start the engine of her shiny red Honda V4 motorcycle.

It roared like a lion when Cloe turned the handle. As soon as cloe pressed the peddle it moved as fast as a moving bullet.

Cloe drove into the garage and turned off the engine. She closed the garage and went took off her boots. Carefully she unloads her gun and puts it in its place. She takes off her shoes and went inside. She goes upstairs and suddenly stops. The air surrounding her felt weird. Cloe peeps out the window and saw the garden lights were on. Then she checks both ends of the hall way.

Nothing was wrong. Except that all the room doors were closed. _Maybe Marlin's here_ she thought. Too tired to think, she goes to her room and showers. Then puts on her PJ and goes to bed.

* * *

**R&R please! I'm anxious to know what you think =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cloe wakes up at the sound of her alarm. She stretches as she gets out of bed. With an early morning yawn, she scratches the back of her head and heads to the toilet to brush her teeth. Her stomach rumbles as she wipes her face with a towel. _Breakfast _she says in her head.

As soon as Cloe opens the door, she sees a guy, short blond hair with glasses. Thier eyes widened and they froze and had their jaws all the way down to the floor. "You're gonna get flies in your mouth. Hey-" Goerg passed by. Then he realized what just happened. He turned around and pointed at Cloe and stopped in action. (Weird)

"WHAT?" finally, Cloe got it out. "I think I'm still asleep" she murmured to herself. Then she stormed to the kitchen and takes out a carton of milk from the fridge. There're noises of people talking from upstairs. It sounded like they were confused as she was.

The two dudes earlier came into the kitchen and following behind them were two more dudes. One with dread locks and the other with long black spiky hair.

"WHO, HOW?" Cloe pointed. Then the telephone rang. She raced to pick it up and yelled "Hello? Marlin!"

"_Cloe! How've you been?_" a man from the other side of the phone greeted.

"Fine I guess. Woke up in the morning as always, until I found a man in front of my door and stared at me like I'm some kind of alien and three more dudes who followed me to the kitchen and now looking at me with stupid faces. Owh that reminds me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she barked.

"_Okay, calm down now Cloe. Take a deep breath. I can explain…"_

"No I will not calm myself down until you explain!" The boys listened carefully.

"_That's what I just said"_

"Owh, right. Okay, go on then" Cloe tries to sound calm.

"_Those guys were supposed to stay at the Darby Hotel. But there were gun battle so nobody was let in or out. So I am asking this as a favor and because you are my only niece…"_

"WHAT?" she shouted. "For how long?" "You want me to--- huh? Where?" she really didn't sound satisfied. They boys stayed really quiet. After Cloe hung up the phone, she lets out a heavy sigh.

She turns around to see them anxiously waiting for her to say something. "What? Who in the world would not go crazy early in the morning when there are men in the house with pajamas on, not to mention stinky breaths and won't stop staring."

They continued to stare at this short haired and golden tanned skin girl. She looked short (duhh, Asian) and had an accent to her English. "Hello? Have I not made my point yet?" she said waiving her hands.

"Sorry" one of them said. "We weren't told about this either, so I guess we're on the same boat? Hi, I'm Bill. That's George, Gustav and my brother Tom" he introduced them. There were murmurs of hi's from the rest of the guys.

"Just call me Cloe like everybody else does," she said. She looked at Tom and Bill. "Are you twins?" they both nodded. "Aare you guys in a band or something cause he definitely does not look normal" she pointed at Bill.

"Yeah we're in a band. We had a gig somewhere here last night. We are called Tokio Hotel," Tom answered.

"Ah, I see. Cool name." Then she paused for a moment. She looked like she was thinking really hard. "Where have I heard that name before" she said to herself. Then she started messing around with newspapers on the coffee table. Finally she got hold of last week's news paper. There was a picture of Tokio Hotel on the front page and below was written 'coming to Malaysia'.

She showed the paper to them. "Yup, that's us." They were quite surprised that she didn't squeal like any other fan girls.

"So are you a fan?" Georg asked. The others looked at him saying _Did you have to?_ "Whaat? I wanna know okay?" he sounded innocent.

Cloe laughed at Georg's innocent-like question. "Actually, no. I haven't heard about you guys before. I just happened to read the newspaper" she explained.

"Oh, no wonder" Tom said.

"What? I did not scream as soon as I found out who you are? OMG! It's Tokio Hotel! It's Tokio Hotel! HI! Gasp! They waved back! OMG! I'm melting! Haa~" she teased as she lands herself on the single sofa. All of them laughed hysterically.

"I think I like you better when you're not in fan girl mode" Gustav said still laughing.

"Yeah I think so too" she replied. Then Bill's stomach rumbled and they laughed more. "So anybody up for breakfast? I know a place."

"Yes please!" they all agreed and went upstairs to change.

* * *

Cloe opened the garage door and took the keys from a key cabinet hanging beside a light switch. She pressed the button and the car beeped. "Hope in guys" she invites them as she settles herself on the driver's seat. Bill sat next to her.

"Can you drive this" Bill asked. Cloe raised her eyebrow. It was a stupid question. "Sorry" he apologized. "S'okay you're not the first one to ask that question" she puts the gear shift on reverse and pressed the peddle.

"Why is that?" Tom asked this time.

"Cause not all girls drive Land Rovers," she turned on the radio and it was the usual Pagi Show [Morning Show] on her favourite radio channel.

"Here's a new one from my boys Tokio Hotel, Automatic" the DJ said.

"I never heard any of your songs before"

"Never?" they gasp

"Nope never"

"Ok then, you have to listen" Bill emphasized and turned up the volume.

Cloe listened carefully. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel following the rhythm of the beat. When the song reached the second part of the chorus, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Bill looked confused. All of them were.

"Hehehe. The lyrics" she continued to giggle.

* * *

**Hello to ya peeps!**

**Currently laughing with everybody. HAHA.**

**Sorry if this one is a bit short. (moron, it's always short.. ___) DANG!**

**R&R! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! HEE~ =D**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter contains a bit of malay language. But not to worry translations are at the bottom

**Chapter 4**

"It's funny!" Cloe chuckled.

"Why?" Bill asked unsatisfied.

"The music and the lyrics are like the sky and the earth." Bill blinked, still confused.

"Meaning, the lyrics are a bit emo-ish but the music is happy-ish. It's like a cross over between sad and happy that you can't really explain. Get it?" she explained. The others just 'owh-ed'.

"Morning!" an Indian man behind the cashier greeted them as they walked into a [1]Mamak restaurant. Cloe rose up her hand and greeted the same way to the man.

Cloe took a seat and glanced at the others. They look hesitant. "What's wrong" she asks. "Are you just gonna stand there and look like freaks" she said after not hearing any answer. All four of them sat down at once. Then she looked around. Many pairs of eyes were staring at this odd group. Cloe noticed but ignored it.

They didn't speak for a few minutes until a waiter came to take the order. Cloe ordered the usual teh tarik[2] and roti canai[3]. Then she asks the boys what they want to eat. They looked confused and totally blank at what Cloe just ordered.

"Oh… I forgot that you're not local. Haha" she laughed. "Would you like coffee or tea"

"Coffee" the twins said at once. Then they looked at each other and glared.

Cloe giggled at the adorable twins which she only noticed that not too long ago. Knowing them totally clue less about the food, she went ahead and ordered for them. Then there was silence again.

"So uhh…" Cloe started out. "Can I guess how old are you guys"

"Give it your best shot" Bill smiled.

"Hmm…" Cloe rested her chin on her hand. "You guys are probably 20" she pointed at Bill and Tom. "Georg is 22 and Gustav is probably 23??" she said and shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"10 points for you, you got it all right!" Bill clapped. "How did you guess so well?" Georg was interested. "Well, it is kind of logic that these two are 20 since they look like they just entered the new world of adulthood. And I was just playing with numbers?"

"So how old are you" she heard a question.

"Uhh… young" an answer that was unconvincing. Cloe didn't want them to know. It might sound weird if they knew. It would put her into trouble too.

Georg was about to debate when the food came. The boys looked blankly at their food. Then looked at Cloe who took a sip of her tea. Tom was flipping the flat brown bread on his plate.

"At least tell us what in the world are we eating" he barked.

"Oh, sorry. We call that tosei, a kind of bread made from rice flour and oil. It's really crispy and you eat it with curry. Go on, taste it"

Tom took a spoon full and put it into his mouth. Cloe wasn't kidding about the crispiness. It's also very light and really goes well with the curry. "This is really good" he had a mouth full of tosei. The rest dig in with no hesitation after hearing Tom. They had the same reaction too.

**CLOE'S POV**

I'm so glad that they like the food I ordered for them. I have a feeling that they'd be better company than the last group of celebrities I had baby-sat. They were such brats. I had to go through a lot of trouble. And then there's Marlin. Why didn't he warn me earlier? Yes I was busy but he could've left me a stupid text massage or something. Some uncle I have, always having me do his job. I am not a fool to order around!

I was relief that I didn't have to answer Georg's question. Well serves me right 'cause I just had to open up the topic! Anyway, I don't think it's alright to tell them. We laughed at something Gustav complained about at the airport yesterday. Behind him, someone was looking at me. That has to be some guy from the agency. He signaled me to see him. Man, this has gotta be important!

I excused myself and made my way to the toilet. "Yes?" I waited for him to say something. But instead, he gave me an envelope with Tyler's name on it. "Excuse me, sorry but you got the wrong person" I said to him. He did not respond and he just left. Damn idiot! So rude, I would have demand an explanation like always. But I wouldn't want to make a scene.

On the way back to the table I saw that the boys were talking. As I sat down, "So tell us 'bout yourself" Bill asked another question that I was avoiding. "Ehm… you were the ones who came to me" I was trying not to answer. "So shouldn't I be the one asking questions" Bill was about to argue when his phone went off. Phew! Saved again.

"Hello" Bill answered. Then he started talking in a foreign language. If I'm not mistaken it's German. "Oh my god! I forgot! We'll be there right away" Bill sounded panic. We were all staring at him. Then he hung up his phone and turned to us.

"We're late for an interview! Ugh, I totally forgot!" he said. They were relief that someone didn't die. "C'mon guys or Jost will kill us" he rushed. Then he turned to me and begged if I could ride them. "Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do"

"THANK YOU" he thanked. Haha it was kinda funny.

**BILL'S POV**

Jost called to say that we were late for an interview. I sort of panicked and made people stare a bit. I know that Cloe was laughing. It was sort of embarrassing begging for a ride. I mean we could've ask for a cab or something. Jost even offered us a car to ride us around town. But no, I just had to refuse. Anyway, we were late so I didn't want the same thing to happen like the last time.

Cloe paid for the meal. I offered to but she said it was her idea so she has to pay. We got into the car and we didn't bother to wear our seat belts. Oh, wait… we never wear seat belts but Cloe did.

"So where to?" she asked me. "Uhh… Tropicana City" I said trying to remember the name. "Ok" she said. She turned the gear shift to drive and then zoomed off like a car racer.

Cloe drove amazingly fast. The car was practically jumping up and down every time she hits a bump! Thank god there was no car around or more importantly the police. Seat belts are probably good now! But I can't reach to get since the car is bumping fiercely!

She turned the car into a junction and drifted her way into a parking space. We all panted. Gustav was sinking into his seat and Georg looked like he wanted to throw up. "This is your captain speaking. We have reached your destination please take the paper bags from the seat pockets if you fell like throwing up. Thank you."

"You do know you're not driving a Ferrari right?" Tom sounded a little mad.

Cloe turned back "Aww… did I make the superstar feel sick? Poor baby" she teased. "Haha! Look at Georg!" he was holding a paper bag and looked like he could barf any second.

"DUDE" I called out.

"Whaat?? I'm feeling a little dizzy okay" he argued.

I just rolled my eyes at him. We got out of the car and Cloe accompanied us to the entrance. Jost, Tobi and Saki were there waiting for us.

"There you are!" Jost yelled from afar.

"A simple hello would be nice" I mumbled.

"Hurry up now, it's not nice making people wait for you. Tobi, Saki lead the way. Man when will you show a bit more responsibility" Jost got angry. I hate it sometimes when we are being ordered around like kids. Plus the schedule is like hell sometimes. And we ARE responsible. Then he noticed Cloe who was standing behind me.

"And what can I do for you little missy" he asks in a sort of annoying way.

"Owh…I—"

"It's okay Jost, she's with us. She was the one who drove us here" I cut in her sentence before she could finish it.

**CLOE'S POV**

"It's okay Jost, She's with us. She was the one who drove us here" Bill cut off my sentence. Thank god. I didn't have to lie. Bill invited me to come with them. But I refused. I remembered the last time I went to an interview with a celeb. It was godamn boring!

I told them something came up (which was a lie of course). I gave my number in case if they need anything, like another ride home. Great, I've made myself their driver. Woo-hoo for that. I waved good bye as they disappeared inside.

Anyway, I don't think they'll need my driving services anymore since that Jost guy has everything under control. I got a bit pissed that he assumed that I'm a stalker. Apart from my job I would never! Then I heard someone calling my name.

* * *

**So what do you think? Any good? Am I improving? please leave a feed back ;)**

TRANSLATIONS

[1] Mamak: is what we call Indian-muslim who come to work or to live in Malaysia

[2] Teh Tarik: tea with milk but mixed by pouring it serveral times in a distance so it could get a bubbly effect.

[3] Roti Canai: it's something like tosei but with more layers sometimes crispy. it depends on the person who does it. And it is eaten with dull.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I walked slowly looking at the shops that are surrounding me. Wow, sale signs are everywhere. I stopped at a shop that was having a clearance stock. So I thought what the heck, I haven't bought any clothes in months. I went inside and started messing around with the bundles and bundles of clothes.

I came out from the shop with two t-shirts and a pair of slack pants. I checked my watch. It was at least 20 minutes until the movie starts. I had a toilet break before rushing to the movie counter.

On the way there, I heard someone calling my name. I turn around to see a familiar face. "Hey" he greeted.

"Hey yourself. I see that you're doing quite well"

"Haha. Not really. I got into detention twice, my grades are falling and my parents received a letter from school"

"Aah, keep up the good work dude" I teased and tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah sure thanks. So, what are you doing here? I thought you were studying in China?" Crap.

"Owh… I'm just having a little break. You know… the pressure and all. Turns out that they are not the kind of people you can play around with. I mean, they are damn smart" I lied.

"Naah, I wouldn't worry about that"

"Owh?"

"Because you are a fucking smart ass. You can kick butt anytime and you know that" he smiled cheekily.

"Aww that's so sweet. Thank you!" I gave him a hug and I made him blush. The most classic thing to see. For a guy, he blushes a lot.

"Hey, how's everybody at school?" the question came out automatically. I must have miss them a lot.

"Everybody is surviving. Jimmy's got a girlfriend and has been ignoring us for a bit lately. Owh and Amer is getting better. He stopped hurting himself a long time ago. The rest are doing just fine"

"That's good" I nodded as he explained. I took a look at my watch again and I was late for the movie.

"Hey dude I gotta go. I'm late for a movie"

"Owh, sorry. Anyway, see ya. We miss you so much" he gave me big hug.

"I miss you guys too. Send my best to them" I waved after a few steps forward. "Will do!" he called out.

I rushed my way to the movie counter. I didn't want to wait for the popcorn, so I head for the entrance instead. I waited for my turn; then someone gave me a shock by tapping my shoulder real hard. I fell real hard on my butt.

"That's payback for the awful driving" I was relieved to see Georg with his stupid smug. I saw the rest of the guys behind him and they waved like kids.

"I see you went shopping" Gustav said looking down at the bags I was holding.

"What's wrong if a girl wants to shop? Besides I thought you an interview, so what are doing here?" I stood on my feet and dusted myself.

"We just finished. So we wanna watch a movie. Wanna join" he asked.

"Only if we're watching the same movie" I said.

"Right, we're watching Zombieland"

"Same. So I guess I'll be joining then"

We waited for our turn at the queue. When it was our turn to go in, I handed my movie ticket to a personnel who was checking the tickets. He looked at the ticket and then at me and looked at the ticket again. I think he was making sure that it was the right one. I could hear that the guys were laughing.

"Excuse me, I need to check your id" he said. SHIT. I gave him the wtf look.

* * *

**yeah this is one is a bit too short. sorry. am a bit down cause i'm getting not any reviews. TT_TT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I need to see your id" he repeated.

I checked my purse but then I had an idea. "Oh no, I left my id at home" I disappointedly say.

"Sorry, you can't come in unless you have your id" he pushed my shoulder forcing me to move out from the entrance.

Tom came up to stop him and put his arms around my shoulders. "Don't worry, this little girl is not alone" he smirked.

The guy nodded and let me in and the rest of them followed. "Why did that guy asked for your id" Bill asked the question.

"I dunno, probably because.. I look like a kid" I made a big wide smile like a 10 year old would do. They chuckled at the sight of me.

"Thanks man" I told Tom. "No problem" he replied.

He didn't let go of his arms around me. "Uhh… you can let go now" I said hoping that he would.

"No" he said simply.

"No?" I asked in confusion. Bill walked next to me and said "You gotta get use to him. He's always pickin' up on girls."

Tom who heard what Bill said flicked his nose using his left hand that was around me. "Get off" he said to Bill.

"Ouww" Bill whined rubbing his nose.

We went inside the screen room and looked for our row. Tom wanted me to sit beside him but I refused. I didn't want to sit beside Georg, I know that he still wants his revenge so I sat in between Bill and Gustav.

We watched in awe as the movie started.

An hour passed by and the movie is reaching its climax. My pager turned off and it vibrated. My heart raced when I saw what was written on the mini screen. Then there was an awful surprise attack and the zombie screamed.

I gasped and grabbed Gustav's arm not knowingly. Realizing what I just did I quickly sat up and apologized. He looked at me with shocking eyes.

"Sorry" I said with my head down.

"It's okay" he smiled. Then he ruffled my hair.

I smiled back at him and then placed my eyes on the screen and kept my hands to myself.

**GUSTAV'S POV**

Cloe had jumped to grab my arms at the moment of the scariest part of the movie.

I sort of gasped too. I turned to look at her. She had fear in her eyes. Not the OMG-in-the-movie-I'm-scared reaction.

Out of embarrassment, she sat back up and apologized. I didn't know what to do except ruffled her fringe. Then I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I have to admit, her reaction was sort of cute.

**BILL'S POV**

The day went by in a flash. We went out with Cloe and she showed us lots of stuff. She also showed us a little of the countries' culture. Cloe wanted to show more but it all can't fit in one day. So she decided to leave it for other days.

The best part was that we didn't get attack by anybody. Well there were a few who asked for a picture and an autograph but that's it. Heck I didn't think we needed security at all.

Most of them would just smile and wave. It was nice that we didn't have to run away or hide. I actually felt normal and I know that the others are thinking the same thing too.

We went to a party that night. It was at a place called Zauk? I thought the name was cool. Turns out that the place is famous for BIG parties and lots of celebs have been there.

Cloe didn't come. She didn't want to, and she made her point very clear.

"I'd rather not drink and make myself wasted and then hook up with some random boy and throw away my dignity" she said slowly, clearly and I think I knew what she meant when she looked at Tom.

So we went ahead with the limo that came by at 10.

As we walked in, the music filled the place. It was loud enough for the whole place to shake.

Tom had that seducing look on his face when he saw a group of girls dancing with bottles in their hands in the middle of the dance floor. Then he disappeared in an instant.

Georg was dragged into one group. They were talking and they looked like they're having fun.

I on the other hand, got nowhere to go. So I ended up joining Gustav at the bar.

"So what happened with Cloe" I asked remembering what happened earlier.

"WHAAT" the music was too loud for him to hear.

"WHAT HAPPENED WITH CLOE" I shouted in his ear.

"OH, NOTHING" he said taking a sip of his beer. "I think she just got shocked of the sudden screaming" he continued.

"But then, there was this fear I saw when I looked into her eyes..." he said it loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, she got a text message before she grabbed you. Maybe that's why" I said guessing.

"Probably. Could be the reason why she didn't want to come"

I nodded and poured down my drink into my throat. Then the music was turned down.

The DJ called out a requested performance. A girl named Naily went up the stage with a guitar.

"Here's one from me. It's called Avalanche" she started.

She strummed her guitar as she sang the first few lines. She has a beautiful voice.

* * *

**note that i did not watch the movie.**

**Song: Avalanche by Marie Digby**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chap is tom's 8D**

**note that i do not own any lyrics in here****Chapter 7**

* * *

**TOM'S POV**

"Hahah" we laughed at a joke told by Emily.

I have to admit, for the first time I am the one laughing at jokes told by girls. Usually I'll do it and they laugh. Then they get all kissy faced and then we *ahem*

These girls are awesome and they have a huge sense of humor. They made me laugh until I felt like peeing.

Emily, Sara, Melina and Joe are their names. Joe is a foreigner studying here. The others are local.

"Hey" Sara said. "Look, its Naily" she pointed at a girl on a stage holding onto a guitar. We all fixed our eyes on this girl.

She was wearing a red dress that was up to her knees and high-cut combats boots. She had short, straight hair.

She settled herself on the high stool and checked the mike.

When she was satisfied, she said "Here's one from me. It's called Avalanche"

"_Since when do you come around? And the temperature's changed, nothing's the_ _same…." _the first few lines of the lyrics were sung, followed by the strum of her guitar.

I watched her in silence. Even the girls did the same. Then Melina said "Her songs are always so good."

"Yup" the others said in unison.

"Who is she?" I asked, wanting to know.

"She's obviously a singer, but not famous. She's doesn't sell her songs. She sings freely and she sings songs that people can relate to. Her songs speak. Like a street performer, she sings everywhere. There was this one time she sang for animal cruelty and stuff like that" Melina explained.

"She was offered to do a recording but she refused" Emily continued.

"I don't get it. Why don't she? I mean a lot of people are dying to be famous. She has all the opportunity. People are offering her good money but she refuses? That's something you don't hear every day" Joe added.

The girls were right. This person is good. Hearing what they had to say, I have to agree with them.

Then the song reached to its bridge. "_The bond is breaking, and it's taking over my spirit (quickly, quickly) Something's shifted have we drifted too far apart now?_

_If you only knew, what my heart would do for you_

_I'm tryna break through; don't you think it's worth the chance?_

_Let's leave the past; is that too much to ask?_

_And where do we stand?_

_Can we pull through this avalanche?_

_Can we pull through this avalanche?_

The song ended and everybody was cheering. I looked around and saw Bill and Gustav over at the bar joining them too.

"Encore! Encore!" they cheered.

She sheepishly giggled and it was heard throughout the whole place. It made everyone, including me laughed too.

"You guys never fail to lift up my spirit" she said, smiling. She put her guitar down and stood up.

"So how're you guys doing tonight?" she asked.

"WOOOO" everybody chorused. I feel like I'm in a concert. It's been a while since I WENT to a concert and enjoying the music. My lucky day I guess.

"So guys, I have some news. Good news and bad news"

"OOOOOO" everybody said in suspense.

"The good news is that I have another song for you" she happily said, grinning as well.

"YAAAAAAYY"

"And the bad news is that, tonight is my last night here"

I was expecting some sort of weird response like they gave earlier but instead; they became quiet all of a sudden. It's like they disagreeing with her.

"Why" someone from the dance floor asked.

"I miss home. People back home misses me and I think it's about time for me to go back. After years, it's…. been a long time" she simply answered.

"AWWW! Can you take me with you?" that questioned made her and everybody else (including me) laugh.

"HAHA! If you were my pet I wouldn't mind" she laughed. _Why does that laugh_ _sounds so familiar?_ I thought.

"So since this is my last song of the night, ima keepin' it simple" she continued.

She took an electric guitar and plugged in the wire. Definitely it's going to be a rock song. Then four guys came up and settle themselves with instruments.

"This is not a goodbye song but a sort of a coming back one. Enjoy" then the music started.

She strummed her electric guitar and sang.

_Homecoming; I'm coming my sweet mistake,_

_Summer's over hope it's not too late,_

_I'm pacing; impatient up in my head,_

_Taken back to the sidewalk were we met…_

Sara took my hand "Come, I'll get you a better view." She led me through the crowed and we were in the middle of the dance floor.

I watched Naily as she sang the chorus.

_I'm coming home; I'm coming home,_

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all; I messed you up I missed you_

_I'm coming home; I wanna know_

_When all the leaves begin to fall,_

_If I'm falling; falling apart; for you_

She's so relaxed and I could tell that she's having fun. Something inside made me feel happy. I'm enjoying this, so much.

I cheered with everyone. I danced; I took Sara's arms and twirled her round and round.

Kinda weird huh? Dancing to a rock song, well I just felt like doing it. Then there was a guitar solo. Naily was playing it.

She's definitely an original. She twists while playing the solo. Then she laughed at what she just did. I have to meet this girl.

_I'm coming home; I wanna know_

_When all the leaves begin to fall?_

_If I'm falling; falling apart for you._

Her eyes suddenly met mine. She smiled and winked. It kind of shocked me a little.

The song had ended and cheers were chorused through the whole building. I think I cheered the loudest, knowing that how much I enjoyed her performance.

Naily said her thanks and misses, and then got off the stage. Sara tapped my shoulder.

"I have to go now, I've got work tomorrow. My boss will fire my ass if I'm late again" she said.

"Haha. Okay. Oh! Thanks so much for the dance. I haven't felt this way in a long time" wait. What the hell? Am I being well mannered?

"No problem" she said. I leaned forward to kiss her but she put her finger on my lips and shook her head.

"It ain't healthy" she said simply. Then she turned around and walked away leaving me in quite a shock.

I can't believe the respond she just gave. It's not healthy? Who the hell believes that?

I made my way to Bill and as soon as I got there, he was laughing. He knew what happened. Stupid twin telepathy.

"Oh man Tom! That was classic!" Bill laughed like a crazy maniac.

"Shut up"

"Now you know not all girls are easy to get huh?" he laughed some more.

Ignoring him, I scanned around the bar. I narrowed my eyes at one corner. I grinned evilly.

"Whatever. But I bet I can get her"

* * *

**that was chap 7 peeps. like it? then, review! HAPPY NEW YEAR! it's a late wish, i know. Came back from last minute vacation. haha**

**note that now i'll be posting a chap a weak. BIG exam this year so i need my A's or i'll never see light againXD**

**i wanna know what you think ok?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alas! After a month I finally updated. I have an explaination for it.. well... school work.. anyways please enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

"**NAILY'S" POV**

I sat at a table in the corner taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. What a night, I told myself. I checked my watch, half an hour till the suspect arrives. I switch my pager to alert mode incase if there's any action going on.

I sip the juice I ordered and rested my back against the seat. Then I caught a glance of someone heading my way.

He paced his way through everyone, he didn't hit anyone, and he could actually fit through between peoples backs that were like at least an inch away from each other. It was flawless.

I watched him as he slide into the seat next to me. "Hey" he said showing his perfect teeth.

"Hello, did I order a German?" I greeted in response.

He chuckled and said "Naah, this one's on me"

I laughed at his joke. "Hi, I'm Naily" I held my hand out.

"Obviously. Tom" he shook my hand.

"_Obviously"_ I snapped jokingly.

"So you know"

"Duh, who doesn't?"

"I enjoyed your performance" he said.

"Yeah I could tell from the stage" I laughed.

I took another sip of my juice. I noticed that Tom was looking at me and he was sort of laughing.

"What?"

"Juice?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "So I don't drink. Got a problem with that?"

"No it's fine. Can I ask why?" he asked.

Without even looking at him I pointed at one table where there was a couple, making out like there's no tomorrow. Then a girl approached them.

She looked furious and pulled the guy away. She cursed at the other girl and gave her a slap.

"You want some of this?!" she stood up and charged at her. The next thing, they were rolling on the floor hitting, scratching and pulling each other's hair.

Tom laughed hysterically as I did. "See what I mean?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Aww, c'mon I'm sure it's not that bad" he said moving closer to me.

_Darn it_ I cursed in my head. I've always avoided people like him. I just snorted.

He pretended to stretch his arms and then put it around my back. It gave me a chill when I felt his warm skin.

I cleared my throat and removed his arms away. He then looked at me. But I ignored him. I was more focused on the culprit who's somewhere inside this building.

Then Tom turned to me and asked "Wanna dance?"

"Uhh—" he grabbed my hand without letting me to response. He led me in the middle of the dance floor and pulled me close to him.

We danced at the rhythm of the jazz beat. He put his hands on my back and I put mine on his neck. I didn't like it.

Then I felt his hands slowly sliding down to my hips and reaching my backside. I quickly grabbed his hands and put where it was suppose to be.

"Don't do that" I glared at him.

He looked a bit scared and mumbled "Sorry"

**TOM'S POV**

Naily did not like the fact that I was trying to hit on her. When I tried to make a move, she either ignores it or shoots a glare, which freaked me out a bit.

The jazz changed into a beat that somewhat sounded like tango. Naily, pushed her hair to the back of her ear.

I saw something at her neck. It was like a tattoo. I couldn't really make out the shape because of the changing lights.

She turned to me and then stopped. Her eyes were darting at something over my shoulder. I turned my head to look back but her hands stopped me from doing so.

She smiled. I did the same in response. Then, I found myself staring curiously into her eyes. I felt like I know her from somewhere. She looks so familiar. That person's name, I know it! It's at the tip of my tongue, but I can't recall.

She caught me staring at her; she quickly snapped and looked away. I think she blushed. I was about to reach for her hand then a really loud beeping sound was heard. It made me jumped.

Naily rolled her eyes, again, she reminds me of someone. She reached for something under her dress. She lifted it up until it revealed her knee, there was a strap around her upper thigh and she took a device that was in the pocket strap. Sexy.

Her lips stretched out a smile, a sinister smile. Naily turned to me and giving me the look that says 'I have to go'. I sighed disappointedly. She heard my sigh and said "Party crasher"

"What?"

"Nothing, something's going on with my friend. Tsk! shouldn't have lent her my house key"

With that she took my hand and gave me a hug. Her hands were rough. _Maybe it_ _was because she played guitar, _I thought in my head.

She pulled away, turned back and walked to the opposite direction. Then I suddenly remembered a name. "Clo—" I called out but she had disappeared.

**GEORG'S POV**

I excused myself from the group of people I was talking with and made my way to the rest room. Asian's are so random and very humorous. We talked about stupid things and goofed out. We laughed at every single word that came out.

I didn't know I could interact with them so quickly. I felt like I have known them all my life. I had fun.

On the way to the rest room, I saw Tom with that girl-uhh- Naily yeah. She was hugging him. Then she left, Tom looked dumfounded. I snickered at the sight of him. _Haha! A girl caught him off guard!_ I laughed in my head.

Remembering the fact that I was about to burst, I rushed to the rest-room and did my business. After washing my hands I opened the door. Before I could reach the handle, the door was swung open, almost hitting my nose

I backed away quickly. "Oops, my bad" it was Gustav that opened the door.

"You could've killed my nose!" I semi-yelled.

"So, get a new one" he responds simply.

"Excuse me, this is priceless"

"Whatever" he playfully punched my shoulder.

"Where's Bill?"

"Out laughing his head off"

I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah I don't think its Tom's lucky tonight."He nodded agreeing with me. Then my phone vibrated I took it out, so did Gustav. It was a text from Bill. _I'm worn out; we're leaving in 15 min._

Gustav had gone into one of the cubical and I went out. I was walking down the hallway. I looked at the illustrations on the wall. I did not stop to observe but I can say that the illustrations were good.

Another person walked passed me. I caught a glimpse of her face and immediately called out her name.

"Hey aren't you-" she startled. Without turning back she fastened her pace. I chased after her. "He-" she disappeared when I reached the dance floor. I looked around but unfortunately, she wasn't there.

"Dude?" Gustav tapped my back.

"Nothing"

**CLOE'S POV**

I unzipped my dress and stripped my legs from the high cut boots. I took out a black sleeveless shirt, short tights and black running shoes. I took of the wig and revealed my wavy short hair.

I loaded my gun with five bullets and put it in a pocket strap that was around my waist. I put on a sweater and put the hood up before heading out the door.

I walked at a steady pace, passing by the rest rooms. The door was opened and someone had come out from the rest room. I made a fast glance.

I cursed in my head. Instead of running, I continue to walk. I passed him, thinking that he could not see or recognize me. And I was an airhead for thinking like that.

"Hey, aren't you-"he said.

He saw me. I don't know if he saw my face but before he could finish his sentence, I quickly made a run for it. When I made it out, I camouflaged in between the drunk, wasted people. I reached one corner and looked back, no one had followed me.

Phew! I thought I was caught. Disguising is not an easy job! Especially when you're around people who know you.

I escaped from the crowd for fear that I might be recognized again. I went out of the disco through the back door. Someone was smoking, and it didn't take me long enough to recognize that long black hair.

He was smoking, cigarette after cigarette. It made me thought that he was an addict. Well I don't know, he's unnaturally skinny and tall. I can't believe I'm only realizing that now. Whatever, I can't judge him.

I slowly backed away and hid behind the door and peeped. My PDA vibrated, the suspect is heading this way. I couldn't do anything except wait for him to go. Bill breathed out smoke from his mouth and threw the cigarette on the ground, and then went inside. Wait a minute, did he just litter?

Knowing that the coast is clear, I head to the nearest alley. I climbed up the dumpster to reach the steel stairs above me. When I reached onto the platform, and hid my body behind a garbage bin. I was careful enough to not let the person from the other side of the window see me.

I saw a shadow heading its way here. I stayed on my guard. Then the shadow turned into a man. He wobbled his way through. His body swayed side to side. He looked drunk. Then my pager changed to alert mode and it started to vibrate.

I turned it off. _That's weird_ I thought. My pager has just alerted me. Which means the suspect must be around. The drunken guy held the wall of the dumpster to control his balance. But he was too weak.

He fell on his knees and threw up and lay in his pool of vomit. I shivered out of disgust. Interest hit me, I wanted to take a look him. The Bluetooth had not beeped since the mission started. So I could pretty much do whatever I wanted.

I scanned for the suspect; the yellow dot was still beeping. He is still around but that couldn't be bothered. I got down from the platform the same way I got up.

I observed the unconscious guy. He looked beaten. I turned his body around, front ways up and his vomit splashed, almost hit my face.

He had a black eye and a cut on his lip and a big one on his forehead. His face and body was bloody. He was holding something in his hand. It was an envelope and it had the name Tyler on it.

Something was suspicious. I put the envelope in a plastic sealed bag. I checked his pants and found his wallet. He has three dollars, a soccer card and uhh oh! And a 10% discount coupon. No id, great.

Then, something under his shirt vibrated. I lifted his shirt up and a hideous scar was revealed. It was curvy and a lot of lines. It looked like a sentence that said 'no evidence'.

It took me a second to figure it out. "Shit!" I got on my feet and ran as fast as I can. I glanced back and at that moment, the body exploded. His organs were everywhere. Blood filled the place and it caught fire in an instasnt..

A/N: okay i made extra long. i had only 30 minutes of every weekend to write this one okay? please review


	9. Chapter 9

**ORDER'S UP! CHAP 9 AT TABLE 3 C'MIN RIGHT UP PPL. thak you for your patience.**

**CHAPTER 9**

I stood there, shocked and blur. I felt a stinging pain on my waist. I groaned and lifted my shirt. A random piece of glass was sticking out of my body. I pulled out the glass. As soon as it was out, blood started to gush. I covered it with my hand and ran away from the burning flames. Then I heard a faint scream.

Soon, the fire fighters and the police arrived at the scene, everything was hectic. I watch in a distance as people gathered around the alley throwing questions out at each other. Just then a woman screamed out her lungs hysterically and started to cry. Her sobs could be heard from where I was.

"BENJAMIN! BENJAMIN!" she cried. A body was brought out on a stretcher. He had burns all over this body and he was barely breathing. The woman whom I assume was his mother ran to him panicky. Everybody else just watched and prayed for the little boy's life.

The paramedics took charge over him and gave him CPR and it wasn't working. After a hundred times trying, they gave up. The paramedic shook his head at the woman and she burst out.

"No… OH GOD NO!! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HIM??!!" she screamed.

"My husband, HE'S GONNA KILL ME" she cried out louder. A random person came to her and lends her his shoulders, sharing the pain.

I turned away from the scene and head to my bike. My heart raced and I felt like a heavy weight falling on my shoulders.

*****

Cloe got home, feeling sick and weak. She got trembled herself into the house. Luckily, everyone was already asleep. She poured herself a glass of water and had it down her throat in one gulp. At least, the shock has gone.

On the way to her room, she saw the balcony door open and the curtains were swaying at the presence of the wind. The sweet scent of cigar filled the air.

A figure was leaning towards the railing and was puffing out smoke. He suddenly realized the presence of a person and quickly looked back over his shoulders.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey. Had a good night?" Cloe headed to him.

"Yeah." He said blankly.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"Your cat won't stop bugging me." Cloe looked confused but then she was distracted by a 'meow'. A grey furred cat came out from the shadows. _Oh_ she murmured. How could she forget her own cat?

Cloe bent down to pick her cat, when she got up, Tom was standing in front of her. She looked straight at him and said "What's wrong?"

Tom scanned her from head to toe replied "Nothing. See ya in the morning shawty." He gave her a smile and went to his room.

Cloe didn't debate; she was more or less confused on what he just said. With her cat in her arms, she closed the door and went in her room. Her cat hopped down and jumped on the bed and rested itself on one pillow.

"I smell like ash" Cloe groaned to herself, taking off her clothes and rinse her body.

Instead of turning the air-cond on, she opened the window and let the breeze help her sleep. After that, she turned on the anti-mosquito repellent and crawled onto the bed.

Facing the ceiling, she thought about the poor woman. What was going to happen to her? Why was 'he' going to kill her like she said? Questions ran inside her head. She gave up and sighed. She's going to have to write a report about it and there's a risk of suspension. She was not ready for that.

The cat's soft purr soothed her mind. Her cat sleeps with her every night so that tends to happen. It was like a lullaby to her whenever she has trouble sleeping.

With that, she closed her eyes, cleared her mind and drifted off.

****

The next morning Cloe woke up feeling fresh. It was weird for some reason because she had slept late. She looked at her clock and it was 6.30 a.m. she thought of going back to sleep because the sun wasn't up yet but she couldn't.

She slipped out of her comfy bed and head to the toilet to brush her teeth. Cloe opened her closet and took out a knee-length track pants and a tee.

She tied her short hair up and giggled herself. Her hair was like a blusher brush when it's up. She had her iPod on a strap around her arm.

After a glass of warm milk, she put on her running shoes and went out for a jog.

Gustav was the first one to wake up among the four. After he had freshened up, he climbed down the stairs. He opened the sliding door and stepped out to the porch. Not bothering to put on his slippers he stepped on the cold morning grass.

The grass was filled with morning dew drops making it slightly wet. He walked to the middle of the yard and took a deep breath. Then, he went back in.

A cat meowed to his surprise and he looked down to his feet. A grey colored cat with blue eyes stared at him. It wanted something from him. The cat meowed another time and walked in another direction.

Gustav followed the cat for some reason and it led him into the kitchen. The cat stopped beside its food bowl and there was a bottle of cat food beside it. Gustav understood and opened the lid.

He put two scoops of cat food into the bowl and the cat ate happily. Just as he stood up, Cloe came in through the kitchen door.

"Oh, you're up. Good morning" she said putting a paper bag on the counter.

"Morning" Gustav replied. "What's that?" he asked curiously looking at the bag.

"Breakfast." Cloe answered while rinsing her now soapy hands. "Are the others awake yet?"

"Nein. I'm the only one who wakes up at this hour." He said.

"Oh, then last night's party must be something huh?"

"Well, probably, for them maybe. It was just the same for me. Or maybe I'm just uhh.. boring" Cloe laughed at his little confession and then mumbled something language that Gustav couldn't understand.

Right after that, Georg entered with a yawn. "You just woke up and you're sleepy again?" Cloe said turning on the switch for the water to boil.

"If that's how you greet people in the morning then, good morning to you too" Georg said sarcastically.

Just then, Bill came in shouting "Good Morning everyone!" and made the cat scream in pain when he accidently stepped on its tail. "Gasp! Oh my gosh! Sorry kitty!" he bent down to stroke the cats tail to make it better but the cat hissed and turned away.

"I said I was sorry. Your cat is unfriendly" he complained.

"Whatever," Cloe laughed. She took out a plate from the cupboard and put the food in. "Coffee or tea?" she asked taking out a variety of tea bags and coffee.

"Tea is fine with me" Gustav said and Georg agreeing with him. "Yup me too" Tom said. Cloe turned to Bill "Coffee honey, coffee."

"Okay, three cups of tea and a cup of coffee coming right up" She sounded like a waitress. When she was done, she gave each of them their drinks and joined them at the table.

Bill took a sip of his coffee "Wow that's thick" he said rolling his tongue in his mouth.

"That's local coffee. It's not thick but bitter. We like it that way cause it keeps us wide awake" Cloe explained.

"I think Asian girls have issues" Tom change the topic in a sudden. Mostly it's because he doesn't want to talk about coffee or anything related to it and he was still annoyed about last night.

"Excuse me?" Cloe sounded annoyed.

"Don't mind him. He didn't have any luck last night at the club" Bill said.

"Didn't get lucky? For what- oh, I get it." Then there was a moment of pause. "OH MY GOD" she burst. "You do that?" she said in disbelieve.

"Took you long enough to figure it out" Tom said.

"Well Tomi boy, here girls are more different. We are more independent and more focused on our goals" she said proudly.

"Can't you focus on me?" he sounded more annoying now.

"Uhh.. that depends" she couldn't believe that a guy could be so vain. Cloe got a feeling that this boy is going to get on her nerves sooner or later.

**Thank god i have updated.. Applause to me!! haha anyway i'm still alive okay??**

**school is not getting the bes off me. please R&R. im not getting enough response.**


	10. Chapter 10

**okie dokie. here's the next one. it's the longet chap for now. read it and enjoy 8D**

**Chapter 10**

"_If you aren't here in twenty minutes tops, then no red bull for a month!"_ Jost yelled from the other side of the line and then hung up.

Tom yelled out to his brother "BILL! Hurry up! Jost's gonna have our asses put up on the wall if we don't hurry!"

"Just a minute" Bill echoed from inside his room. He was still doing his hair trying to get it done nicely the way he wants and it was surely going to take another 10 minutes.

"Damn, he takes more time than a girl" Tom mumbled.

"Have you ever considered trying to help him?" Cloe said.

"Naah, he can handle it himself" he sounded cold.

"Not very helpful are you?"

"Nope, I just don't get his style" he said. He checked his watch and said "C'mon" repeatedly.

Georg and Gustav are now in the car; Tom is getting annoyed waiting for his brother. "Did I mention red bull suspension for a month?!" he yelled again, hoping this time it would do some good.

"No redbull? AAH! Okay I'm coming! I'm coming!" Bill stumbled down the stairs and then head out the door. Cloe watched him and laughed following behind them.

"Are you gonna be there?" Bill turned to Cloe.

"I'm working halftime today. So maybe I'll be there" she answered.

"Okay then, see you" Bill said jumping into the car. Tom gave Cloe a wink befor going in. She rolled her eyes at him and shut the door.

The car reversed out of the driveway and hit south. The boys waved goodbye. Cloe waved back, as the car had disappeared; she went in to get dressed.

In the car, the boys were talking and they were laughing a lot. Apparently, Gustav wasn't as boring as he thought because he was the one who was telling jokes.

When they got there, Jost was waiting for them. He was tapping his foot like he was nervous for something. As they got to him, he wanted to say something but Tom cut him off.

"Okay we're here AND we made it in 15 minutes"

"Well about time, do you see the line out there? It's getting longer and longer by the minute-"he exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! We're going!" Georg cut him. Jost was now pissed at getting cut off all the time. The boys love him and all, but at times, he tends to get on their nerves. He also gets a little bossy.

The fans scream as soon as they came out. They settled in their seats and told the person guarding the line that they're ready. Each of them has an extra Sharpie and a bottle of mineral just in case they get thirsty. The line was opened and they put on their best smile for their fans and signed every poster, album and paper.

*****

"Here's the report for the last mission" Cloe told the secretary.

"Okay. Oh, the director wants to see you in his office now" the Chinese lady told her. She had fair skin, dark eyes and had her hair down exposing the curls of her hair. It looked nice on her; she had on her favorite stripped work shirt. She put on red lipstick to make her face more appealing.

"Thanks Cheryl" Cloe said before going in through the door. What she doesn't understand about her boss's office that she has to go through two doors before actually going into his office.

At the second door, there's a code box, a palm detector (I actually don't know what it's called) and a card slot. Cloe sighed and press the symbols, placed her palm on the screen and slide her id through the slot. There was a _ding_ and the door unlocked.

_Three different securities defend system and he is still marked by assassins. Then what's the point of having it when you're always in danger! _She whined in her head.

"Sir?" she said before coming in. Then it was suddenly clear to Cloe. The director was holding a small mirror up and he had tweezers in his other hand. Guess what he was doing. He was pulling his nose hair. It was an embarrassing sight and clearly he didn't realize Cloe was there.

"Uhh.." she said and then she cleared her throat.

The director saw her from the corner of his eye and was definitely shocked. He quickly hid his mirror and tweezers in a rush.

"OH, Cloe. Please come in" he rubbed his nose in embarrassment. "I'm sorry you had to see that" he continued.

"It's okay," Cloe laughed. "I won't tell" she promised.

"You wanted to see me?" she started.

"Yeah. It's about last night" his expression suddenly turned serious.

"Oh, that" she said looking down on the floor.

"Do I need to know anything?" the director sounded sarcastic.

"Only if you haven't filled up the blanks" she smiled sheepishly.

"It was irresponsible of you"

"I know" she murmured

"You caused damage, the culprit got away and a child was killed! Do you know that you're risking suspension?"

"Yes, sir" she answered in a low tone. Still not looking at him, she waited for the punishment that she has to face. A whole month of suspension is very bad for a high rated agent like her and it will cost her the rank that she has.

Surprisingly, it did not happen. "Unfortunately, I cannot do that" he said. He took out an envelope from his drawer and handed it over to Cloe.

"Orders from the head council. They want you to solve a case for them"

Cloe opened the envelope in confusion. "Whoa" she read through. Then, a thought came to her head. _Thank god! But this is a big one. They should ask someone who's more experience. OH MY GOD! I get to travel! And.. *gasp* everything is being paid for! Ahh man… this is awesome. Still why me though? I'm only second class senior._

The director was aware of what she was thinking. "Save your questions Cloe. Even I was not told. I'm only following orders from the head."

"Hold on, they want me to solve a case that's eight years old? That's big" she said disbelieving. The director shrugged his shoulder as Cloe continue to read the letter "Attempted murder since 92 has not stopped. They couldn't find a reason for these murders and they don't have a suspect…"

"Don't they have like any evidence or something?" Cloe asked. She was starting to take interest.

"Those friends of yours…" he changed the subject. "Hmm?", "They're interesting."

"Okay…" she was confused.

"Don't let them get in your way in this mission. They look like a pain"

"Umm, yeah, thanks, I think I should go now" Cloe looked at her watch. Before she walked out the door the director called after her.

"Don't rush into things, you don't what's coming" he said with a worried tone. Cloe felt suspicious. There's something in his tone that sounds like it's hiding. She thanked him and left his office.

"Did you get your mail?" Cheryl asked as she got out the door.

"Yup. Was this snail mailed?" she remembered the date of the letter was almost two weeks old.

"Umm I guess so. It arrived here yesterday" Cheryl explained.

"Okay, thanks Cheryl" she left the building with her motorbike. She was excited about the mission. So many things lie beyond the whole thing. She had another envelope with the name Tyler written on it.

Why is she getting those letters? Maybe it was addressed wrongly? Or was it a prank? But if it were a prank, how did this person knew where did she worked? Questions ran in her head. She hasn't read them yet but she intends to do so.

**Gustav's POV**

We were resting our hands; all those signing made our wrists numb. And there's still another signing session in a few hours. We were pooped and our cheek bones are starting to soar from all that smiling.

I didn't aspect that we would have this much fans in Asia. I thought they were more to Korean or Japanese type. But I guess not.

I'm beginning to like it here. Everybody is so friendly and they respect one another. Not to mention they help each other out even though they're strangers. I happen to see that situation while I was on my way to the bathroom.

Anyway, while I was twisting my Sharpie with my fingers, I noticed that Tom was staring at something. And it wasn't the usual inquisitive stare.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him in German.

"I think that girl is getting herself into trouble" he answered.

My eyebrows frowned and I turned my head over my shoulder. He wasn't kidding. A girl was cornered to a wall and she was surrounded by four dudes. They were muscular and big. I was looking at the girl from one angle, and she looked kind of familiar. Wait, she's gonna get beat up. Why aren't we doing anything?!

"Hey shouldn't we do something to help her out?" I asked my band mate.

"Hold on, I wanna see what happens" he said simply.

"Someone is in trouble and you just wanna sit here and watch?!"

"Uhh" he rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it? Wait until she looks like she _really_ needs help and then go and help her. That's the whole point of being the hero" he explained.

"What book you got that from? Dummies guide to being a hero?" I sarcastically said. As usual, he wasn't taken aback by my sarcastic remarks.

"Oh my god, look" Georg pointed. I didn't realize he had been paying attention. I know that Bill isn't. I think he's too busy doing something with his hair.

That girl who looked panicked is now beating the crap out of those guys. She dodged a punch and kicked his shin. She attacked the other guys' lower rib with her elbow and it knocked him down. She gave another punch in the face, I could hear a crack I think his nose is broken. But the last one standing grabbed her by the waist.

She knocked her head against his face and his head hit the wall putting another one out cold. That's gonna leave a mark. When she was released from his grip, she wiped her sweat and pulled her fringe back.

My eyes widened when I saw the girls face. I knew exactly who she was and at that point, I was scared.

".GOD" were the only words that came out of me.

"So much for damsel in distress" Georg said.

"CLOE!!" Bill called, waving his hand asking her to come join us. He obviously didn't see what happened. Sometimes, Bill could be ignorant and it disses me off.

"Hey guys. How's it hanging?" she asked as if she did nothing.

"Hahaha I could ask you the same thing" Georg said. Bill was confused, he knew he had missed something and he doesn't like it.

"What?" Georg and Tom mimicked the fight scene. Tom mutely punched Georg and he playfully fell onto the ground.

"Oh you mean that? It's nothing. They were just vain little idiots. So watcha guys doing?" she said like it was nothing.

Cloe unzipped her mini shirt and revealed her tank-top. She was sweating; the small droplets made her look like she had a wax. I was overwhelmed to see her arms. She was buff! Not literally, but fit for a woman.

She took out a water bottle and chugged the liquid down her throat. Her tank lifted a little and it revealed her packs. On the left side of her stomach I saw a cut. It wasn't fully healed yet because it was still red and it had stitches. It looked fresh. I didn't ask, not wanting to invade her privacy. Hey! It is sort of private, okay?

"Are you a man?" Bill stupidly asked. I knew it was a joke, but his tone was like a child.

Cloe chocked on her water. She scanned Bill from top to bottom. "Are _you_ a woman?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. But I'm the beautiful one" he said proudly.

"Yeah, and I'm the macho one" we laughed at her sarcastic remarks.

Tom kept staring at her up until now. I wonder what he is thinking. Oh wait, I don't want to know. But then, it doesn't look like he is thinking dirty. His expression got me into it. Hmm interesting…

Did i do a good job? ooohhhh... TELL ME!! TELL ME!! TELL ME!! please? thank you! i love you!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**CLOE POV**

For one week the guys have been here and I'm getting sick of Tom's none stop questions about what happened in the club.

"Why weren't you there?",

"You know Naily resembles you a lot. Are you like long lost twins or something?",

"On the way home, Georg mentioned that he saw you. Where you there?",

"If you were, why didn't you tell us?"

Ugh! I just feel like screaming in his ear "You stupid BIMBO why don't you just shut up and go away!!!". But well, I'm still holding my patience.

Yet his questions are starting to worry me. Maybe he suspects something. Maybe he already knows? I saw him sneaking in my room the other night. Darn it Cloe! Just get it out of your head you have other things to worry about!

I was looking at the assignment that the head council gave me and my ears were stuffed with hard rock music. It's the only way I could isolate myself from the world I currently live in now.

Somebody took off my headphones and screamed in my ear. I jumped and almost dropped my laptop. I grr-ed silently under my breath.

"Why you little—"

"No no I'm not the little one, you are" Tom stuck out his tongue and ran away.

I chased him downstairs and as I got down, I stopped and my eyes went wide. He was holding my backpack. He threatened to open it and gave me an evil grin.

"NO! Don't open it!" I ran up to him to get it back. I chased him around the house. He's fast. Curse these short legs! As I almost got to him, he randomly threw the bag over to Bill.

"Bill! Give it back!" I pleaded, running to Bill next.

"No Bill, don't!" Tom yelled and laughed.

"C'mon this is so unfair!" they laughed some more and babbled something in German and continued running again.

Idiots! Both of them! I went into the house and they were sitting on the couch. "Give it back" I barked.

"No" Bill said. He stood up and held the bag high up.

I clenched my fist to hold back my temper. Then Georg came in and confiscated the bag and gave it back to me.

"Stop it guys or you'll make her cry" he said.

"Aww you're no fun!" Tom said.

"Thanks Georg" I held the bag close to my chest and sighed. Thank god it wasn't opened.

"What's so special about that bag anyway?" Bill asked.

"Nothing you should know about okay?" My tone was cold but I didn't care.

"Okay Ms. Grumpy" he said slowly but I heard him.

Gustav came in through the porch door. "Cloe there's someone outside."

I looked out the window and my eyes went wide. What's my boss doing here?! I rushed out the door. As I got to him, I gasped at hisnappearance. His face was covered in blood. He was wet and he was panting.

"OH MY GOD Mr. Doug!! What happen—" I was interrupted by a finger and shushing.

"Shhhh!!! Cloe keep it down!" he said. He wobbled from keeping himself steady so I held his arm for support.

"Come let's get inside" I said.

"No!" he said.

"But you're hurt!" I debated.

"It doesn't matter! I came here just to give you this" he reached his pocket and pulled out a test tube. He put it in my hands and I gripped it tight.

"What's this?" I demand for explanation.

"It's a life's work *_pant_* please… *_pant_*keep it… keep it safe" he panted. He put his hands over his stomach and moaned a little.

"Mr. Doug you're bleeding come let me-"

"No I've gotta go" he declined and he moaned some more. "They're coming for me" he said. Then he fell on his feet and started to scream in pain.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" I panicked. I went to him to help him get up and was hoping that finally he would follow me inside. But instead, he didn't want me too.

"I said NO! Go away!!" he shouted and dragged himself across the road. He stopped and grabbed hold a tree trunk to support himself to stand.

"Remember what I said. Keep it—" BANG! There was a loud noise. Mr. Doug was on the ground and he wasn't moving. There was a chopper in the air. It took me a second to realize that Mr. Doug was shot.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The chopper now has changed its aim. I ran to the house missing all the bullets that almost hit me. The chopper was getting closer and more bullets were being shot. I jumped on the porch and rolled behind a wall and stayed there for cover.

**GUSTAV'S POV**

I peeped through the window to see what's happening. That man looked beat up. He had blood all over. Cloe looked like she was trying to help him but, he didn't want to? He put something in Cloe's hands and then he fell off his feet.

"Gustav you sneaky you!" Bill teased and threw a cushion at me and giggled.

"SHHH!!!" I shushed him and made a finger sign to keep quite. Bill stopped and pouted a little.

Cloe looked panicked. The guy still refused her to help, he stood up himself. Suddenly, with a split second, he was back on the ground.

Cloe ran, there were the sound of gun shots. We all panicked. Cloe took cover on the porch and we didn't know what to do.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Georg screamed.

"SHIT! Take cover!!" I ordered. I moved away from the window and hid behind a couch. Georg was under the coffee table while Bill and Tom were behind another couch.

I crouched down to the ground. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. My heart was throbbing and I was sweating everywhere. The bullets flew through the walls, the windows, breaking anything in its path. The sound of breaking glass and the screams of my best friends were killing me inside.

I was so scared that I started to cry. Tears kept flowing out of my eyes uncontrollably. I was trembling like I had some kind of disease. Then the shooting stopped, the chopper went away and everything was silent.

I opened my eyes._ I'm still alive_. I was relieved. Then my heart skipped a beat. Are my friends still alive? Then I heard sobs. I sighed of relief, we're safe. The door creaked open; I popped my head at the side. It was Cloe. Thank the Lord she's still alive.

I calmed myself down and got on my feet. I wiped my tears away. "Guys…" my voice cracked.

"Oh My God" I heard a respond. Bill and Tom came out from their hiding place. We hugged each other and cried some more due to the fact that we're still alive and we could've died. We stayed in each other's arms for a while, and then something felt like it was missing.

We heard groaning. I turn my head around. Cloe was on the floor with Georg. He was lying down front ways and he was breathing hard. He had blood stains all over his back…

"GEORG!!!"

A/N: So i left it there. hope you don't mind. i'm sorry it took me forever to make this chap. i had a lot of stuff to do. Trust me, when you study in Malaysia, you'll loose your mind. So please leave me a feedback! =)


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all who waited for this chapter! Enjoy =)**

**Chapter 12**

My mind was blank. I was shocked, dumbfounded, and scared. I looked at my friend who's lying still on the floor in his pool of blood. Alive, breathing, I couldn't tell. I didn't know what to do except watch as the other two individuals shout at each other. I tightened my grip on my twin's hand. I could feel that he too is feeling the same way as I am.

"GEORG!! Oh god, no" Gustav cried as he sat beside our friend. He turned to look at the girl who was one moment pale. Then, he busted out in anger. He shouted, he yelled, he cursed. I was astonished by his actions that were always somewhat invisible until now. He cursed some more and pointed at her, accusing her.

Her anger arouse and gave Gustav a tight slap in the face and that made him shut up. "Yelling is not going to make things better and it's not going to help Georg! How could you accuse me for something that you don't even know what the hell is going on?!" that kept him silent for a moment and then, out of shame, he apologized.

"Uhm… sorry to break this tension we're feeling but uhh… HELLO?! What's going to happen to Georg???!!" Tom yelled. Something unexpected came out from him.

Cloe checked his pulse and said "Hurry his pulse are getting slower!"

"Call the ambulance!" I said.

"No! Not the ambulance! They'll just come back and attack us again!" she said.

"What are you talking about? If we don't call the ambulance right now he's gonna die!!" There were screaming again.

"SHUT UP both of you!" I yelled. Cloe stormed to the kitchen and brought back an aid kit in her hands. She took out a knife blade and settled it at the back of Georg's neck and gave us a look.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gustav panicked and grabbed Cloe's hands. "Trust me" she said.

"Why should I? I've only known you for a week, how could I trust you? You're a stranger!" Gustav replied. He sounded insulting.

Those words made Cloe's eyes grew wide. She clenched her fist and I could see that she was holding back. I suddenly felt that it was the right time to draw a line between Cloe and Gustav.

Tom and I pulled Gustav back so that Cloe could save Georg and hopefully bring him back to life. Tom dragged Gustav away to talk some sense into him. I thought he needed it. Trashing someone out was way too low for Gustav. It also wasn't fair for him to accuse her like that.

I knew how he felt, heck even I feel the same way. But who am I to judge? I might sound crazy because I can't really think. I myself am feeling idiotic more than ever.

"Bill, help me out" Cloe called.

I stepped closer to her, bent down and asked her what she needs.

"Cou-could you help me tear off his shirt" her voice sounded as if she was holding back her tears. Without questions ask, I did what I was told. Georg's back was revealed. Blood stained his skin and there were pieces of glass sticking out of his body. I almost vomit at the sight of it.

Slowly, Cloe used the tweezers to get them out. Then, she took some alcohol and cleaned the blood.

She started the stitches and stitched up the wounds carefully as a surgeon would do. Then, her hands were shaking, she lowered her head down and her shoulder bounced. Soon after that, she was sobbing.

**GUSTAV POV**

Tom led me to a store and closed the door shut. "What?" I spat. He didn't answer, he just looked at me.

"What?" I repeated as I was getting annoyed with his silent treatment.

He shook his head and said "Asshole".

"Excuse me"

"Asshole! What happened back there? And where did all of those cursing come from?"

"As if you never cursed!" when did he become so considerate?

"Of course I curse! I curse all the time!" he admitted.

"So what's wrong if I curse?" I was getting confused.

He sighed and walked towards me. "It's just that I haven't seen you like that before."

"I'm sorry" I said.

"For what?"

"Acting so irrational. I just couldn't control myself"

"I know, I would do the same. But the way you acted just now… I don't even know if Cloe wants to save him… You hurt her feelings"

"I know, I know" him reminding is scaring the hell outta me.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tom asked me.

"I. don't. know" I stared at the wall, letting my mind turn blank. Then, I heard a loud gasp. Tom and I turned to each other with shock and panic in our eyes. We race out the door, through the kitchen and back to the living room.

There we saw Bill's eyes drowned in tears, Cloe's head lowered and blood splattered everywhere. My heart skipped a beat, I was about to faint. Is this really happening? Is he really gone?

**CLOE POV**

It was hard for me to concentrate while I was being shout at and being accused for so many reasons. I was mentally screaming inside. The moment when the twins had dragged Gustav away, I was actually relieved. I can't believe he thought I was going to kill his best friend's life!

I called out to Bill who was left as Tom and Gustav went somewhere else. Bill helped me to rip off Georg's shirt so that it'll be easier to remove the pieces of glass. I would have done it myself but somehow I felt weak.

As I started to stitch, I began trembling. But I didn't show and continued to work. Bill sat beside me, watching me closely as I pulled the needle through Georg's skin. Bill's face tensed and he turned his face away.

"Sorry" he said. I didn't respond to him, I was more focused on the stitching and plus, the guilt was roaming my body. It was as if it's trying to control me. I tried to fight it, but I lost. My hands began to tremble when I finished. Tears filled my eyelids. I couldn't hold it; instead I let my emotions take over me.

Bill turned to me with worries. He looked scared, I was afraid that he might think that I let his friend die. I stayed silent. I wiped my tears away and took a needle, and filled up the syringe. I sat Georg up right and gave him an adrenaline shot. Within seconds, he winced and twitched. It was a clear sign that he's still alive or otherwise…

Bill gasped. It sounded happy and relieved. Tom and Gustav came in just in time. They had the same impression as Bill. They waited as Georg opened his eyes and coughed. His face was still pale because of the amount of blood that he lost. And with that, three worried faces rushed by his side.

"Georg thank god!" they cried. They hugged him and cried some more. Georg looked confused put responded to their hug.

"Guys… its okay" he said slowly.

"Give him some air" I told them. They backed away as ordered.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Gustav asked.

Georg opened his mouth, but no words came out. It was side effect from the adrenaline shot. "Don't worry, it's just the adrenaline. You'll be able to speak soon" I told him. He nodded.

Gustav gave me a look. His expressions were unreadable. I avoided eye contact and stood up. I took a few steps and suddenly "I'm sorry". I looked at my feet and said "It doesn't matter, cause we have to leave".

"What, why?"

"Cause they'll come back and kill you – us for sure!"

"Cloe what the hell? What are you talking about?"

"If I tell you, you wouldn't understand"

"Whatever" he sounded annoyed and grabbed his phone. "I'm calling Jost". He must think I'm crazy.

I ran up to him tried to confiscate his phone. But his reflexes were fast. He stood up and ran across the room. He dialed the number, and it was ringing.

"Gustav, give me the phone"

"Why? So that you could pull out more crazy stunts?!" again! He accuses me!Out of anger and annoyance, I took out my gun and pointed at froze at my action. _Hello… hello?_ The guy from the other line called out

"Gustav, listen to her" Tom said, he was already scared.

I held out my hand. "Hand over the phone now" I demanded.

His body stiffened. He put the phone in my palm. I put away the gun and hung up. I broke the phone into two and threw it on the floor. "Now, anymore arguments?" everybody shook their heads. "Good" I went up to Georg.

"You feeling okay?" he nodded. I damped a cloth with Roofie. "Sorry but I need you to be unconscious for a little while" his eyebrows frowned. Quickly, I covered his mouth and nose and held it tight to his face. I let him breathe in the substance and in matter of seconds, he was out.

"Are you bloody trying to kill him?!" I heard Bill scream.

"Listen, I need him to be like this. It'll make things easier for us to move around"

"I don't understand" he was unsatisfied.

"You don't need to. All I want you to do now is pack your things cause we only have thirty minutes before the S.W.A.T team comes"

Tom helped me to carry Georg to the truck. I had him sit up right so that it won't hurt his wounds.

"God why does he have to be so buff" Tom complained.

"Call the others, we're running out of time" I said. As Tom called the others, I checked my bag pack. Gun, bullets, laptop, fresh clothes and some other gadgets, I was settled. Hold on a minute, what's this doing here? Another Tyler letter… great. I put in another bag where all the other letters are.

The guys came out. Surprisingly they know how to pack minimal. Everyone had one bag each. Oh well, at least they understand the situation.

Everyone was settled, Gustav and Bill sat at the back with Georg while Tom was at the front seat. I pressed the peddle and the truck started moving. Here I am, driving a truck with an international rock band, and going into hiding. I have turned them into refugees. I'll be on the wanted list and they're involved and they didn't even do anything.

Oh god, I have sinned. What shall I do now?

Good enough??


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Still, I do hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 13**

We, correction,_**I**_ had driven for hours. My feet are getting numb, my butt is numb and I'm getting restless. Its 2 a.m. and the guys have fallen asleep and Georg still hasn't woken up which means that I'm all alone. There're no other cars, the highway is dark and eerie and we're passing a graveyard that's giving me the heebie-jeebies.

As we pass, I held my breath and I didn't turn right or left. I've heard a lot of stories about people when they pass a graveyard. Some got unexpected passengers; some were stopped by spirits and blah, blah, blah… It would be stupid of me to believe but, it wasn't impossible for it to happen. I continued to drive when, Oh my God, I think I saw something. Naah, it's just my imagination.

I felt something playing and twisting my hair and there was a chill. Naah… something touched my shoulder, I turned around, nothing. C'mon Cloe, you're being paranoid… Or maybe those two were playing a trick. Hmm…

I saw white mist. It was getting thicker and thicker. I slowed down the car because I can barely see anything. That's weird, we're not even in the highlands. Why is there mist? It was getting cold so I zipped my sweater and lowered the air conditioner. Then the mist covered everything in its path making it impossible for me to drive through it.

For the fact that I was tired and I can't see anything, I decided to stop. I took out a flask from my bag and poured some coffee. Mmmm… hot coffee. After enjoying a cup, stared out the window and thought _where am I going?_

Suddenly, I had a major headache that I almost threw up. Then, the car started by itself. My hands suddenly became uncontrollable when they reached for the steering. The gear shift moved by itself and my foot pressed hard on the peddle. The car went ZOOM.

I couldn't make the car stop. I was being controlled by something.

My palms were sweaty; all the scary thoughts ran into my mind. I shook them off, telling myself that this is just dream. Oh how I wished it would work! Then, something landed with a bump sound on the roof. The speeding car braked and the car spun around like some kind of ride in a theme park. I buried my head in my arms. We hit the rail; we were off the road and ended up in between trees.

The situation woke Tom up. I was very surprised at the rest for not waking up. Didn't they feel anything? "Cloe…" Tom said my name.

"Yeah" I answered, trying to sound calm.

"Is everything alright? What happened? I feel dizzy" he sounded concern and confused.

"Everything's okay. You hit your head, why don't you go back to sleep," I couldn't tell him what happened because I was still confused myself.

"Are you sure?" he was unsatisfied.

"Totally- _THUMB! THUMB! THUMB!_" something was banging the roof.

"What was that?" Tom asked, his face turning pale.

"I don't know". Then,Bill and Gustav woke up "What's going on?"

_THUMB! THUMB! THUMB! _The pounding was followed by a shrieking, a loud, creepy, abnormal shrieking. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the sound that it made was so hysterical. Bill gasped a little too loud and it laughed in a terrible and scary way that it made me cry of fear.

I could feel the hair on my neck stand. My body became as stiff as a dead body when I saw the thing flew over the car and float right in front of us. White clothes, long black hair covering the face was what I and the others saw.

It was floating, and it came nearer, and nearer to us. Tom buried his face in his hands. Gustav and Bill held each other tight. I screamed silently that was loud enough for only me to hear. I was terrified that I would attract it more.

They say; when you see things, don't ever let it know that you are scared because it'll get stronger. You're not physically hurt like those in movies. If you're lucky, it won't follow you. But if you're not, you are haunted, unless you are strong enough to fight it.

I remembered those words in my head. I had it rewind in my mind hoping that it'll make me brave enough. But I guess not… my sweat turned cold, I shivered more and more. I began to lose breath. It moved faster and then it disappeared. Following its disappearance was lightning and thunder.

I closed my eyes to try and calm myself down. Before I could relief myself, I heard someone crying. It cried loudly. An angry and cold sob filled the silent night. "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" I heard Tom whispered with his ears covered.

It toyed around with our thoughts. The air inside the car became chill. "Aargh!" I heard a cry from Bill.

"What the hell!" Gustav said. Someone or something was tugging his shirt. His shirt stretched and then torn off by an invisible force. He started screaming like he was possessed.

"Gustav!" Bill cried.

He opened the door slid out, dragging Bill along by the feet. Tom called out for his twin. The door was shut and it automatically locked. I tried to unlock but it failed.

"Shit!" I said banging the window. Bill and Gustav disappeared in the mist.

"BIIIILLLLL!" Tom cried.

The mist started to clear. I could see trees but there was no sign of Bill or Gustav. When the mist finally cleared, the view was much wider. The surroundings were empty and deserted. There was a railway in the middle which I guessed was a track.

"Cloe…" Tom tugged my sleeve. He pointed front. I couldn't see anything at the distance. Then, there was a light, it got brighter and it was moving very fast.

My eyes went wide when I realized what's coming towards us.

"DAMMIT!!! DAMMIT!!! "

"C'MON!! OPEN! PLEASE OPEN!" I tried to open the door. Shit we're gonna get crashed! We gotta get out of here! Come on please open!!!!

I heard the large vehicle coming louder and louder. While gasping, I kicked under the steering wheel and the cover smashed. I pulled out the wires and then…

_HONK! HONK! HONK!_...

* * *

So what do you think happened? Are they dead or alive?? And what happened to Bill and Gustav?? Stay tuned to find out! R&R please ;)


	14. author's note

**Author's note:**

**Hello peeps! I'm SOOO SOORRY for not updating soo looong.. I have not been a very good author :'( exams are really close and stupid writer's block is in my way.. CURSE WRITER'S BLOCK! Anywho~ I will try to update as soon as possible… inspiration comes unwarned therefore I promise I WILL update when it comes! So hang on to it, don't let it go.. I love you if you do so~ and.. don't hate me don't judge me.. okie~~**

**-xoxoxo me**

**p.s: Tokio Hotel came to Malaysia! 1st May. I didn't go to see them. Boo hoo~ But OMG they came! it was so unexpecting! haha! i was really happy! and F.Y.I we DO NOT live on trees nor primitive (if that's how you say it). we are very educated people! ( that goes to bill. he said something over the radio. it was rather insulting) but hey, they still ROCK!**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay I know what you're thinking "About time she updated! I've been waiting forever! This is like poor service in a cheap restaurant!" -_-" so I'll skip the apologies for latter.

**CHAPTER 14**

The usual tone of the house phone rang. A woman in her house clothes ran to pick it up. After minutes of talking she was filled with fear and terror. "oh my god…" her voice trailed off as she let the phone slipped from her hands. She fell on her knees as the news eventually made her feel sick. She leaned against the wall, tears formed in her eyelids and in matter of seconds, they rolled down her cheeks.

She leaned her head against the wall and thought_ how could this happen?_ Just then the door opened and someone came in and announced himself. "Honey, I'm home" he said will putting down his suitcase and taking off his suit and loosens his tie.

He went into the living room and saw his wife on the floor sobbing. He crouched down quickly and embraced her as she began sobbing harder. "What's wrong honey, what happened?" his voiced sounded worried.

"M-my boys…. T-they're…." she didn't finish her sentence but instead, she cried. She was scared, horrified and worried. She couldn't think of what's going to happen next. "Shhhh… it's okay, I'm here with you," her husband said giving her full support and he too was worried of his step sons.

The woman tightened her grip to her husband and she mumbled in his neck, praying to the Almighty.

X=X=X=X=X=

Officer Kalvin called Jost who was in the waiting room in the police station. Finishing his last sip of coffee, he followed Officer Kalvin tiredly to the Detective's office. He was a mess. He had purple bags under his eyes due to sleepless nights. He couldn't even remember the last time he held a comb. The boys' disappearance made him literally sick for a couple of days.

The news spread out quickly, 'INTERNATIONAL ROCK STAR DISSAPEARS' were the tabloids in newspapers. Comments on the internet heated things up. The news came up pretty quickly. The reporter announced that, 'they were believed to have been kidnapped by a wanted criminal whom the police cannot confirm'. Everything is causing a headache. He was dumbfounded and did not believe until he saw the crime scene. Since then, he was at loss, knowing that he would be responsible for not taking care of their safety seriously.

As he walked into Detective Newcomen's office, he gave a gentle greeting, loud enough for the detective to here. "Good evening Jost, please have a seat" he responded. Jost sat on the black leather office chair and looked at the pages of the files that the detective was flipping.

Detective Newcomen stopped at a page that was a portfolio of a person. He gave Jost to look at it. He leaned forward and saw a picture of a girl with tanned skin and short hair and wondered of a familiar face. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What's a girl have anything to do with this?" he asked in confusion and once again looked at the picture and then the name.

"She could be the reason for all this" the detective answered.

"A girl? Don't be silly" he said with disbelief.

"It's not impossible. She has been arrested with two juvenile cases already"

Jost shook his head in disappointment. What is wrong with teenagers nowadays? Yet, he still could not put it in his head that a girl barely eight-teen would pull a stunt to this. Critically thinking, he asked "What kind of cases?"

"One for robbery and the other, murder". The last words made Jost's eyes grew wide in shock and his jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"I am definite"

"B-But… How? A girl of her age do something like – this is impossible" he was disbelieved.

"It_ is_ possible" Detective emphasized.

Suddenly, a memory from a week ago flashed in his mind. The girl who was with the boys. The girl who looked like she was stalking. The girl who gave him the weird look. The girl that Bill insisted that she was a friend! He remembers now! He mentally scolded himself for being so stupid that he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"_Would you just calm down? She was just helping us to get here on time!" Bill told Jost after they parted with Cloe. Jost being a particular person is always protecting the boys from any danger, or should it be said overprotecting._

"_I know, but would you please be more careful about whom you trust? Not everyone can be trusted" he said._

"_Well she can be trusted. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here on time. Plus, she lives in the house that we're staying in. Seriously Jost, I wish sometimes you would just give us some space" Tom added._

"_What space? You have all the space you need" he was being stubborn._

"_Ugh. It's just so annoying how you don't trust us! We're adults so please treat us like one!" Bill confessed._

_Jost was taken aback but stayed silent. He debated in his head and gave up. "Alright fine, you want to be treated like adults?" he got everyone's attention._

"_How about, for the rest of your stay here I'll leave everything to you. No body guards, no limos, no manager and everything is up to you. I'll you give full responsibility. If you can proof to me that you are mature enough to handle this on your own, I might consider a few things." He explained as they reached a studio._

"_You really mean it?" Bill asked._

"_Absolutely"_

"_Finally! For once, thank you!" Bill said happily walking into the studio. The last thing that rang in Jost's mind, was he doing the right thing?_

Jost let out a heavy troublesome sigh. He had phoned Marlin, the owner of the house and told him everything. He was definitely shock and said he didn't know this would happen and that he will be there soon.

Speaking of the devil, Marlin knocked on the detective's door. "Evening detective, I heard the news and I came here as soon as possible".

"Yes Mr. M please, come in."

Marlin entered the door and greeted Jost. "Hello old friend" Jost could give nothing more than half-hearted smile.

"You are the owner of this house right?" Detective Newcomen ask while showing a picture.

"Yes"

"Do you know anything about the person who lives in your house?"

"Yes. My niece lives there. I live abroad. This house is my second house. And since my niece and nephew needed a place to stay, I offered. In condition they'd take care of the house"

"Do you pay all their expanses?"

"Yes, since it's my responsibility I have to"

"What happened to their parents?"

"They died in a plane crash when they were little. I raised them since"

"There was no report about another person living there. Where is your nephew?"

"H-he… he is in a coma. He had an accident" Marlin almost chocked at those words.

"What about your niece" Marlin somehow, got irritated with all the questions. He felt like he is one of the suspects. And he was wondering why this detective is asking all these questions in front of Jost and at an open place. Shouldn't it be in a room with a one-way-window?

"What about my niece? Isn't it obvious that she still lives there?" he said with irritation.

"Have you heard anything about her lately?"

"I call her every week to check up on her"

"Do you know what she is up to?"

"Excuse me, but are calling my niece a suspect?" Jost was shocked. His eyes went wide. He just let his friend's niece kidnap them without him knowing. _How can I be so stupid! _He thought.

"We don't know yet, but we suspect she is one of the culprits"

"How can a girl be involved in all this? And more importantly my niece!" he scoffed.

"Do you know that your niece has two police cases?"

"That's ludicrous! How can you say something like that?"

The detective gave the file to Marlin. Marlin read the contents. His eyes grew wide, his eyebrows furrowed and his anger was getting the best of him.

"NO! This can't be! This isn't Cloe. She's sweet and innocent. She couldn't have. She's not even eighteen yet!" he denied.

"It is her," a random man said. He was at the door step, wearing all black and had a badge that looked important pinned to his collar.

"She's been filed more than two cases. Most of them had to do with all the shooting. Believe it or not, she was the one who caused the explosion near Zauk" he explained soming into the office.

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?" Detective Newcomen asked in demand.

"My name is Detective Black and the rest is beyond you. I'll be taking of this case from now on" he stated.

"I'm sorry I wasn't told about this. Therefore I can't let you do that" Detective Newcomen protested.

"Well so sorry to hear about that. But you are told now" Detective Black said with a sly smile.

Detective Newcomen felt insulted. He reached for his phone and dialed for security. D. Black pressed the engage button on the dialer and said "Please don't make a fuss. Dial again and you'll lose your job" he threatened. D. Newcomen backed away from the phone.

"Now, about your niece" he said turning to Marlin and looking at him straight in the eye.

"I need more details. Where she goes, what does she do, where does she study"

"You know all that stuff about Cloe that I didn't. Why are you asking me?" Marlin said.

"Because numerous times she knew we were watching her. She avoided us in every way smartly"

"You stalked her?"

"Now don't make this hard. Where is she?"

Okay.. that was chap 14. I'm so sorry for not updating since…. Uhhh… OH MY GOSH! I can't remember! DO I SUCK THAT BADD? TT_TT GAH! I'm stuck with exams. But luckily I'm on a two week brake so you'll probably here more from me.. probably… (here me emphasize on the probably)

Anyway thanks to those who have been waiting. I know I have not been a very good author lately. And I appreciate your understanding. ^^

OOH! OOH! ( I sound like a monkey O_O) I need new characters. Who wants to be part of it? I need at least three to five ( don't worry I'll make good use of those characters ^^) So if you wanna please do tell me =D

So that's that for now. Before you exit and probably forget about it, (note the sarcasm) review it and tell me what you think! ;D


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyoo! To MistressFang and TwinSwords, you're coming up in the next chap! Once again thank you for responding. I still need more characters though.**

**Owh, n sorry for keeping you waiting so long.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

**Cloe's POV**

HONK! HONK! I squinted my eyes as the bright light stung them. Then my eyes grew wide. A train is heading towards us! I fiddled with the keys and put it in the key hole.

"Cloe… THERE'S A FUCKING TRAIN COMING RIGHT AT US!" Tom yelled.

"THANKS FOR THE NEWS FLASH!" I yelled back. I twisted the car keys again and again but the car won't start!

"HURRY UP!" he rushed me.

"I'M FUCKING TRYING!" we were clearly in total panic. Goerg on the other hand isn't making a single sound. Which I might add is freaking the hell outta me!

"I CAN'T START THE DAMN CAR!" I yelled in frustration and panic. I looked to the fuel tank. Shit! It's down to E!

"WHAT?" Tom screamed in my ear.

"WHAT D'YOU WANT ME TO DO? PUSH THE CAR OUT OF THE WAY-"

"CLOE!" Tom gasped and reached out to hold me, my face buried into his chest. I was confused at first. Then, a sudden impact pushed us backwards with incredible speed. We both screamed.

The car skidded and bounced off the tracks. The car made its plunge down a steep cliff bringing us with it. I held Tom tight squeezing my eyes shut not wanting to let go.

Gravity pulled us down and down and down. Until, the expected came. The car was turned over and water was everywhere. SPLASH! There we were, turned over and drowning.

The headlight turned off and the car started sinking. The car was half full. To make matters worse, the air bag inflated making us both hard to move and hard to breath.

"Tom… Tom, you okay?" I asked to make sure. But, there wasn't any respond.

"Tom, Tom?" he was still holding me. I released myself from him and looked up to him. His eyes were closed. Oh my gosh! He hit his head! There was blood coming out from above his left ear.

I turned around. The back seat was fully filled with water and we're going down. Shit! Where's Georg! He's not here? Has he drowned? Oh god, I have got to get out of here.

I reached desperately for my dagger and stabbed the airbag to deflate it. Then I cut the seatbelts. The car was almost full and there's not enough time until we drown.

I unlocked the car and pushed the door open with great force. BAD IDEA! More water came in and the car is completely filled! With a short gasp of air I dived in and took Tom with me.

I put his arms around my shoulders and my other arm supporting his waist. With that, I swam out of the car as fast as I could. The water was icy cold. Every move I make stings me. My bones hurt, my muscles are burning. It was agony.

My lungs feel like exploding. I need air! I swam quickly to the surface carrying the extra weight. As I emerged to the surface, I gasped uncontrollably taking in gulps and gulps of air. Tom floated next to me.

I turned back to see my car sinking in quickly. Bubbles formed at the surface and the car had gone deep down. After seeing the last of it, I swam to shore with Tom in my grasp.

I reached ashore and dragged Tom out from the water. I unzipped his jacket and gave him CPR. After a few times trying, he coughed out water and breathed normally. He opened his eyes and closed them back again. I guess he was exhausted.

"Thank god", I whispered to whom or whatever heard me.

I too was exhausted. I removed my jacket and I was shivering. Okay, not good. The air is so cold. I lay next to Tom and moved an inch closer to him. I was worried about Georg. I didn't know if he was alive and more importantly, how to tell Tom when he wakes up. What about the others? I can't just abandon them.

All those worries made me sleepy. My eyes were heavy. The world became darker than it already is. Then, I was drifted off by a dreamless, exhausted sleep.

X=X=X=X=X=

**Bill's POV**

I opened my eyes only to find myself lying on mossy ground. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. Note to self, rocks don't make the best pillows. I looked around and found Gustav lying a few feet in front of me.

I got up to my knees and crawled to him. "Gustav, Gustav" I called out his name while shaking him. He winced and moved.

"Huh? What?" he said when he opened his eyes. I sighed of relief.

"Where are we?" he started.

"No clue. What happened last night?" I asked.

"Umm… Uh… I'm not really sure" he said while wrinkles formed on his forehead.

"Yeah. All I could remember was we were off the road and everything was misty and all… and then suddenly you were screaming…" my voice trailed off and there was silence. Suddenly, I realized what I just said.

"You're not still possessed are you?" I said taking a step backwards. Which was not a good idea; pain hit my ankle and forced me to rub it. Waa… I have a booboo.

"What happened to your ankle?" Gustav asked coming closer to me.

"Stay back you possessed freak!" I hissed.

"What are you talking about?" he said with a laugh. He thought I was joking.

"You're not coming near me. Shoo!" I shooed him.

"Bill, this is irritating" he said, annoyed.

"So? I'm not the one who got possessed!"

"Bill, no one was possessed!"

"Liar, liar! You know you were!" I stuck out my tongue at him.

**Gustav's POV**

As annoying as Bill already is, he is even more annoying now! He is totally acting like a child. Does he not know the situation we're in? We are LOST for crying out loud! Does that ring a bell in his head?

"Bill! Stop!" I yelled hoping that he would become more serious.

"Why should I you possessed weirdo!" he spat.

"Ugh! Come on!" I grunted.

"Hey… Le Gasp! We're Lost!" Finally!

"Oh no! I'm lost in a jungle with a crazy possessed man!" he screamed in 'despair'.

"Bill, that's enough!" I stepped closer to him.

"No, go away! AHHH!" and he started to run. My eye twitched. BIMBO! Now he is the possessed one!

"Come back here!" I screamed and chased him.

"You can't catch me! Ne ne ne ne ne ne!" he said like a kid would do.

"Bill! Wait up!" I stopped and gasp for air. Curse his long legs!

I looked up, and he was gone. Darn it Bill! I can still hear his voice in the background. I started following it. I pushed any leaf or branches out of the way and almost tripped on a rock.

I spotted him sitting on the ground. I tip toed to him carefully not making a sound. They don't call me silent ninja for nothing. As I was about to reach him and catch him by surprise, he turned around, jumped up and said "BOO!"

That caught me by surprise. I gasped loud enough for almost every animal to hear. Darn, the silent ninja has a foe who knows my weakness.

"Hahahaha! I scared you!" he laughed.

But his 'victory' was just too soon when he tripped over something and said "Oh Uh"

He fell on top of me and I fell on the ground with a 'thud'. Both of us grunted at the same time.

"Hmmphh.. hammm..mamamhammpha" I mumbled. Well, his chest was on my face!

"What?" GAH this low IQ person!

"Bill get off – WOAH!" a net formed around us and we were lifted into the air. The net moved right and left. We were both struggling because we were strangled like an imperfectly tied shoe lace.

"Bill, stip moving!" he did as told. then i realized something.

It's a trap. Great. And I'm trapped with Bill. Outstanding.

Bill suddenly became silent. "Now who has the last laugh huh?" I teased evilly. He just stuck out his tongue. I rolled my eyes and shook my head initiating 'whatever'.

I stared into space for a moment. Then I suddenly felt woozy and sick. Everything was moving. Am I getting a migraine? Oh no wait, Bill's swinging the net.

"Bill, what are you doing?"

"It's a swing. WEEEEEE!" it's official, Bill has gone completely coo coo. I wish whatever hit his head hit mine too. At least I don't have to be the only one worrying.

Bill swung the trap faster and faster. I felt oozier and I felt like throwing up.

"YAEH! Faster! Faster!" he screamed.

I put my hand over my mouth. This isn't good. I tried telling him to stop. But I couldn't without controlling to barf.

Then, it stopped. I think Bill read my mind but, oh well. At least I don't feel like throwing up anymore.

I caught him staring at the ground and I looked down. There was a girl with one hand on her waist and the other above her eyes, looking up at us.

"Hey, uh… Could you get us down?" I asked with a sheepish smile plastered on my face.

**That was chap 15 guys! Please review ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

**Gustav POV**

"Err… Hello, do you speak English?" I asked but there was no respond. I thought she couldn't understand us.

"..Down?" I said while doing hand motions. Seriously, I looked like a douchebag. I heard her mumble and giggles. She crouched down and took something out from her bag and there was a snap.

Immediately we fell to the ground and landed with a grunt. Well, at least I was. Bill somehow managed to land on me again. As skinny as he is, he is actually really heavy.

"Bill, get off…" I pushed him away. "Ouch, meanie…" he said but I ignored it.

I got up to my feet and dusted myself. Then I saw a wave of water headed towards me. The next thing I knew, my face was all wet! I wiped my face with my arms. "Bill…" I blindly accused.

"It wasn't me!" he shrugged. Then the same thing happened to him. "Hey!"

"What was that for?" Bill said.

"Feeling better now?" we heard a woman's voice. We turned around and saw her fiddling with her bag pack. "Thanks…" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" she said looking straight at me. She had these big blue eyes that sort of caught me off guard.

"..Else?" she said with hand motions which I figured that she was teasing me earlier.

"Uh- Yes" I answered. "Could you help us find our friends-" before I could finish talking, she walked off.

"Hey wait!" I called out chasing after her and Bill trailing behind me.

"Excuse me," I patted her shoulder.

"Yes?" she turned around. Her black hair had a tint of blue that distracted me and I forgot what I wanted to say. I ended complimenting about her hair instead "Cool hair"

She rolled her eyes and walked off again. I caught up to her "I thought you said you were gonna help us,"

"I didn't say I was going to help you. I only asked if you needed anything"

"Well I WAS about to say something then you just walked off"

"That's because you said it already"

"I did?"

"Yes, Gustav. Now let's go" she urged.

"You know me?" she rolled her eyes again like it was a stupid question.

"I don't live under a rock you know" she said with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, and this is Bill… Wait, you already know"

"Okay fine since I know you already it's not fair for me to not introduce myself. Hi, I'm Casey" she put her hand out.

As I was about to reach it, Bill beat me to it. "Nice to meet you" he said with his signature smile.

"Um, unless you haven't notice Bill, you're lost" Casey said sarcastically.

"I guess you're right. So, let's go?" Casey and I nodded.

**Georg POV**

I felt my body tumble and roll a few times and there was this pressured pain against my body. I couldn't do anything because I knew I was blocked out from the world.

Everything was pitch black. I couldn't sense anything that was going on. All I felt was pain and as if I was floating in an empty and endless world of darkness but somehow I knew, something was DEADLY wrong. After a while the feeling just disappeared.

My body started to feel a little more relaxed. The next thing I knew, I was dreaming and it was kind of a relief for me (I knew I wasn't dead). I felt my body was shaken numerous times. I heard someone calling for me…

I slowly regained consciousness. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on my vision. Slowly, I could see what was in front of me. I saw a figure of a person's face. She had a smile plastered on her face. I thought it was mum, but it wasn't, stupid illusions.

"Are you okay?" I heard her say. She had a sweet voice. I responded with an "uhhh…" groan.

She helped me sit up and leaned me against a tree. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I saw the girl doing something to my leg. She was wrapping a bandage around it.

"Uh, excuse me," I cleared my throat. "Who are you?" okay I know it sounds a little rude but well, it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Noelle" she said without looking up. "I'm Georg" I said. She looked at me and smiled then she continued her work.

My thoughts were relaxed until I remembered what happened before and I cursed in my head. My friends were in danger and I don't know where they are. Heck, I don't even know where I am.

A feeling of worry struck me. You could say that I was worried about a lot of things. This was somehow weird of me because I don't usually worry at ALL. But I guess since you're lost in the middle of nowhere, you are bound to get all these feelings.

Noelle sensed something was wrong with me. After she had finished, she gave me some water. At the sight of it, I got extremely thirsty and chugged down the whole bottle. Man it was refreshing.

After getting refreshed, and was supplied a little energy, I wanted to know if Noelle knew what happened or at least saw anything that happened.

"Its Noelle right?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "Did you see anything that happened to me?"She paused for a moment and thought. Then she shook he head. I was disappointed and I got worried all over again.

"Well, I didn't see anything but I heard noises" that lifted my mood a bit.

"What sort of noises?"

"Well, there was definitely screaming and there was this loud splash. I was camping around here when I heard it so I checked it out. I saw a car slowly sinking and after a while the headlights went off and that was it" she told me and gave an energy bar she took from her bag.

"Did you see anyone besides me?"

"I didn't find you until I accidently tripped over you. That explains the ankle. Sorry 'bout that. But besides you, no one" I felt disappointed.

I knew something was bound to go wrong. I needed to get to them. But with an aching body and a sprinted ankle there's no way I could go anywhere. As I was munching the yummy, yummy bar (man, it's as if I have eaten since forever) eh… I got nothin'

Darn it! This is hopeless! I just hung my head and sighed.

Noelle must have heard me because she gave me this curious look. I tried to ignore it but she kept on staring which was slightly uncomfortable.

She broke the silence by saying "Dude, don't worry. We'll find Gustav and the others"

I lifted up my head "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and took out a newspaper cutting and handed it over to me. I looked at the tabloids that said "Tokio Hotel's disappearance remains a mystery" and read the whole article trough.

"Ah man" I whined. I gave Noelle a glance.

"Dude, you don't know how fast the news went. In over 24 hours it spread all over the world. The police are looking everywhere for you guys. Your fans are making up crap in the internet. Your relatives are worried sick and David, he is being the crap that he is sometimes"

I listened in, well, let's just say I listened. "How do you know all of these?"

She gave me this 'duh' look and said "A fan, duh". I just said "oh" and wondered how wrong this would turn out.

"Dude, relax. I'm not a fan, fan" she said.

I gave her the 'yeah right' look and crossed my arms.

"Okay so I have a few of your albums but seriously, I was sent out here to look for you guys" she admitted.

"Uh-huh" I said, still not satisfied.

"Look, the only reason why the police haven't been able to trace you guys yet it's because all source of evidence was destroyed. Every possible information that they get leads them to failure. I would love to save your asses and get paid for my job but unfortunately, you don't seem like you need any help!"

Noelle suddenly got mad. Hey don't blame me. She certainly sounded like she was lying about the whole thing. And I hate liars (who doesn't?) but then, she looked kind of insulted by my 'uh-huh' comment. It wasn't even a comment! I think…

So, she packed her stuff and went away. I struggled while getting on to my feet. It hurt.

I slow-chased her. It wasn't working well so I called out. "Hey, Noelle! Come on, I didn't meant it that way! Although, I didn't know that uh-huh meant anything…"

"Come on please, I'm sorry!" I yelled. I dragged my leg while walking. This unleveled ground is making it hard to move.

"Please, can you help me?" I pleaded. Seriously admitting, I feel like a slave begging or pleading for mercy in the middle of the Sahara.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was Noelle, she had a serious look on her face or was it an annoyed look.

"There you are-" I didn't finish what I was about to say because the woman shushed me.

She made a signal to follow her. I was confused but I followed anyway. Keeping up with her was hard. She's fast and is often out of my sight but somehow I managed.

The noises of me grunting in pain were getting a little too loud for Noelle. She turned around and gave me a frown. "Sorry" I whispered.

We continued walking for a few minutes. Does she even know where we're going? I thought. She suddenly stopped; oops I think she read my mind.

She pushed the leaves that was covering her view and had a good look. She turned to me and gave a sly smile. She signaled me to come closer, so I did.

A few miles in front of us were two people. Yes! Help! I cheered in my head. But when I looked carefully, I saw two familiar people.

One is shaking the other vigorously who was lying on the ground. I heard a voice calling out a name. The sound was so distant I couldn't make out what he was saying.

It took me quite a while to realize who they were. It was Tom and Cloe! I wanted to get to them but Noelle pulled me back.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Umm, going to my friends" as if it didn't look that obvious, sheesh.

"I don't think so" she said disapprovingly.

"What are you blind? Can't you see? They need help" I debated.

"I am not blind! And if you go out there you might get captured, they might be a trap"

"What crap are you talking about? They're my friends. Like or not I'm going to them" with that said, I just went off. I heard her mumbling and her footsteps trailing behind me. Hah, I won this round.

"Tom!" I called out as I neared him.

"Georg!" Tom looked up and smiled as he saw me. Then his smile turned into a frown.

"Georg, get outta here Georg!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Go back! Go! You shouldn't be here!"

"What are you saying?"

"They'll just do what they did to Cloe. Go NOW!" he stressed.

When I saw him being scared, I was scared too. With no further arguments I turned around and walked away. Something went wrong, I knew it did. Whatever happened while I was unconscious must've been something really bad.

I had this really strong feeling of worry suffocating my chest. I was tearing up. Mainly because I was scared.

"GEORG!" I heard Tom calling my name. I turned around and saw something coming my way.

**Okay, so, I'm sorry this chapter took so so so long to write. I kept on changing and changing the plot until I got bored and decided to leave it until some kind of spark would come. Luckily, it did! Yay me!**

**Review please =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know you guys are probably mad at me for not updating ****. Honestly I'm not angry at myself because my first priority was the most important exam to get to High School. So yeah, maybe you guys hate apologies right now. So I won't apologize. Thank you to you who waited for this next chapter. So, I hope you enjoy. I need feedbacks **

**Chapter 17**

**Tom POV**

I woke up with a bad headache. I felt a pain in my chest and I found it difficult to breathe. I sat up and wondered where my shirt was. I looked around me and no one was there. I found my shirt and jacket, damp and covered with dirt.

Someone tapped my back and I jumped. It was Cloe. She looked like she was holding back a laugh. "You okay?" I asked.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you that question" she said.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose" I joked and she rolled her eyes at me.

I yawned and felt tired again, but I decided this wasn't a good time to go back to sleep. I went to the water and washed my face. The cool water was refreshing and I took the liberty drink; not caring the cleanliness.

Cloe slapped my head. "Spit that out. You're can't drink that,"

"But I'm thirsty,"

"Dude, my car just crash in there and as far as I'm concerned, you're drinking polluted water"

I couldn't argue with that. So, I spit it out. "Here, drink this," Cloe handed me a water bottle. "Okay, so we need to find a way to get out of here. I've covered half the area around here. I only found one way but the journey is not going to be easy. There are animal traps set up three miles from here so it's crucial that we avoid those. It's very dangerous and the natives will catch us. So what I want you to do is…"

"What about the others?" I interrupted her on purpose. Mainly because I couldn't understand a word she just said. Cloe looked hesitated, she didn't answer me. "What about the others Cloe," I asked again.

"We're a… We're gonna have to leave them," she said.

"Leave them?" I was startled when she said that.

"Yes. There's nothing more we could do"

"No, there is. We should find them" I said, starting to feel a little angry.

"How Tom? We were separated. God knows how far they are from us"

"Wait, where's Georg?" I suddenly realized we were missing someone.

"I don't know" Cloe looked down.

"He was with us. What happened to him?" My voice was getting louder.

"I don't know okay? When the car crashed, I only managed to save you. I couldn't get back to him. By the time I got to shore, the car completely sank. I think… he may have drowned"

"What? No, that can't be. He was with us I saw him!" I didn't believe what I was hearing. My heart throbbed and I wanted to cry. This isn't true!

"Shhh… Tom stop yelling, You'll attract danger" Cloe said. She came to me to calm me down. I pushed her away. "Tom…" I pushed her harder. "Tom, I- I'm sorry," "NIEN!" I pushed her to the ground.

"Gustav was right. There is something wrong with you. You're a freak, a psychopath!"

"Tom, listen to me—"

"NO! J-Just shut up! I don't want to listen! I don't want to hear anything!"

"Hey—" Before she could start, I slapped her. I never thought that I would do it. All these years being a womanizer, never really accord to me that I would hit a girl but, it felt right and wrong at the same time. I wasn't sure if I regretted it. If she could beat up four buff dudes single-handedly, I'm sure she could handle a slap.

"Now you listen, my brother and my friends are out there somewhere. I'm going to find them, whether you like it, or not."

"You won't make it alone"

"I will, and Georg is not dead"

"How do you know?"

"I just know" I said. I put on my shirt and took her bag pack. "Tom, wait…." I heard her say. I didn't stop. "Tom…" I heard her getting up but I couldn't care. She was following me from behind. Then, I heard her screech. I sighed and turned around "What is it now Cloe?"

I saw her; she was caught and looked vulnerable. There was a dude with a freakish mask. She was holding her captive and threatened to slit her neck. I cursed in my head and I didn't know what to do. I really looked stupid. I couldn't think of anything.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Oh, very nice Tom, someone's about to get slaughtered and all you could do was asked stupid questions? This isn't the time to be playing detective! Think Tom! Think! OH! Cloe's gun! I took the gun from the side pocket. Don't ask me how I knew where it was, somehow I just knew.

I took the gun out and aimed at the assassin. "Don't be an idiot, Tom" Cloe said and the assassin tightened his grip on Cloe's neck. "I think you should do as the lady says" said the assassin with a grin. His accent was different; I couldn't tell where he is from. Then again, I was never a good guesser.

Everything was silent for a while. I was staring at the assassin; the assassin was staring at me while Cloe was trying to keep up breathing. Then suddenly, Cloe grabbed him by the neck and turned him over. He landed on his back followed by a groan. Before he could stand up Cloe confiscated his knife and gun.

"Come on" She urged and took my arm. We made a run for it. I heard a loud click and Cloe grunted as she fell to the ground. "Oh God!" I fell too but it was that crappy assassin's fault. He grabbed my ankle and pulled it backwards. He tried to stab me with a dagger but he missed. He punched me in the face and instantly the world was spinning. I tried to strike back but I was struck again. My visions were fading and I had a nose bleed. Then he disappeared.

I went to Cloe's aid. She was knocked out completely. Her body was cold. I shook her body again and again, calling her name, hoping that she would respond. But, she didn't. I had no idea what to do.

=V=V=V=V=V =V=

**No one's POV**

"Tyler Bloomsbury please" said a man in a suit to the reception lady. "He's in the ICU but nobody is a loud to visit. Please come back during visiting hours," the lady said with a crooked smile. "Thank you, ma'am" his deep voice echoed through the empty lobby. He exited through the front door and entered a black car that was waiting for him outside. "Boss-" he called out to the man sitting across him. "Is he here?" asked the man. "Yes". "Good, we'll take him tonight" said the man.

"Are you sure sir? Tonight is your dinner with the president,"

"Of course I'll attend. You will be doing your job you idiot, that's what your paid for" he scoffed.

"Yes sir, Sorry"

"No need for apologies. If you fail then you'll be sorry. Make sure you get the job done. I don't want any commotion. We've already drawn too much attention"

"You have my word, sir"

"Driver, back to the warehouse" The driver nodded and pushed the peddle, while noting down every single detail.

The driver pulled up at a private parking lot dropping off his boss. "Here, get yourself something to drink. Come back in a couple of hours" said his boss while handing him some money. "I don't any money from you b******. I have my own" he mumbled to himself while driving away. He looked at the amount of money and said "then again, it's still money"

He left his car in front of a hotel. He walked to a nearby coffee shop and seated himself. He took off his hat and ordered a cup of coffee. At the same time, another man came in and took a seat across him. "Jimmy" the guy said. And the other replied, "Chuck". The introduction paused for a moment when the waitress came to serve their coffee. "When did you ordered?" started Jimmy, breaking the silence. "Just when I came in" Chuck said. There was another pause as they were sipping their coffee.

"So what did you get this time?" asked Chuck.

"Tyler Bloomsbury. Here" he gave Chuck his iPhone. Chuck studied the portfolio. His expressions showed amazement. He would always wonder how his friend could always get the information without being tracked. When he asks, the answer is always "It's my job". Yet to him, it was a piece of puzzle that he decided to keep last in line of his mind.

"He's been in the ICU for one year?" Chuck read aloud.

"Yup"

"But hospitals usually cut the line if the patient doesn't recover in six weeks"

"Yeah. I wonder why they didn't"

"This is something worth looking into"

"Don't you mean spying?"

"I prefer to call it as research" Chuck made his point with a grin and played with the modern gadget.

"Fine then, Mr. Research. How long do I have to keep on disguising? The guy's an ass" complained Jimmy.

"Just a couple more days. Until we get the exact location of Cloe and those other dudes… uh… what are they called again?"

"Tokio… Hotel?"

"Ah, yes. Those people"

"I can't wait any longer. I hate taking orders from other people!"

"But, you are taking orders from The Organization," Chuck pointed out.

"Shhhh! Are you trying to get into trouble? And those are different orders. It's something I wanna do so it's fine"

"Well, it's still the same as taking orders" Chuck smugged. Then his smug turn into a frown. "Dude, look at this" he said while turning the phone to Jimmy. "It's Cloe's brother. Tyler Bloomsbury is Cloe's brother!"

"So?" although it was Jimmy's job to find all the info but he was always careless about a few things.

"SO? Here look what it says; 'Tyler Bloomsbury, 16 victim of a car crash accident a few days ago and is confirmed to be in a coma state. Tyler and his sister Cloe Bloomsbury, 12 had to go through a tragic incident when they lost their parents in a plane crash a few years ago. Now leaving Cloe under the custody of their uncle Marlin Marshall, a local producer who is currently living abroad. Police reports said that the accident was a hit-and-run. According to a doctor who treated Tyler said that the bruises were proven not to be part of an accident. It was believed to be part of a murdering plan. Police are furthering the investigation and are holding three suspects up to date.'" There was more but Chucked stopped to look at his friend. Something about the article was not right and he could sense that Jimmy was thinking it too.

"This was dated five years ago. Two years ago we accepted Cloe into the gang" Chuck spoke.

"She never said she had a brother. She told us she's an only child,"

"Maybe she did tell. Not us, but somebody else. I'm confident that she told The Organization. But why would she lie to us?"

"Maybe she's not" Jimmy said, wide eyed. "Do you remember that when we first got accepted as the members of The Organization, the Elders asked of our painful memories, and that they would help us forget about it so that we would live like a 'normal' person and do our jobs properly…"

"Yeah, I do remember that and they did help me" Chuck said, remembering that moment.

"What they helped us forget is now a distant past but we never got away thinking about it right? I mean there are times when I or you thought about it"

"You're right. There were times when I stared into space and caught myself thinking about my past"

"Definitely. They helped us alright but they couldn't stop us from remembering. My guess is, they did something to Cloe" Jimmy's conclusion sort of made sense to Chuck but he didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Cloe wouldn't have forgotten about her brother. She wouldn't have said she was an only child unless she was lying which I doubt. She _has_ a brother and she doesn't know it. The Organization is doing something…"

"Maybe that something has to do with Cloe's case. Well, the police didn't find the solution to Tyler's accident and the fact that it was part of a murdering plan?"

"I don't get it. What are they planning?" Jimmy mumbled loud enough for Chuck to hear.

You know, we don't call ourselves agents for nothing" Chuck smiled.

"Meet me at the hospital at ten tonight. My so called 'boss' slash enemy is planning to kidnap Bloomsbury" Jimmy returned the smile. Then there was a beep from Chuck's phone. He answered it, and it was obvious that it was good news due to his smile.

"Guess what, the girls found Cloe's location and they're off to find her"

"Great, so who's going?"

"Noel I suppose. She's the best jungle trekker in our group"

"Right. So we meet at the hospital tonight. It's time we find out what's going on" With that, both men went their separate ways and Jimmy got back to his driver's uniform and picked up his boss. He waited for forty-five minutes and he got annoyed. The moment he thought of ditching, his boss came in, panting and blood splattered all over his good suit. "Get me out of here! NOW!" he shouted.

"Where to sir?"

"Anywhere but here! Stupid boy!" he yelled and made Jimmy cursed under his breath.

* * *

Well I hope that was good enough for you guys. Please review :)


	19. Chapter 19

**So Um.. This is another chapter. Again thank you for sticking to this story. Honestly i thing this is the worst chapter i have ever made. tell me what you think. ;)**

**Chapter 18**

**TOM POV**

Words couldn't explain how happy and relief I was when I saw Georg. Cloe's words almost got to me, but his appearance proved her wrong. I was so thankful. But then I realized something, my smile stretched down to a frown.

"Georg! Get outta here!" I cried.

"What?"

"Go back! You shouldn't be here!"

"What are you saying?" _Darn it Goerg! It's not the time to be asking questions! Get outta here or you'll be killed! _I screamed in my head. I saw the bushes around us moving. I heard a snap. I feared it might be too late, so I cried his name to warn him. "Georg!"

**GEORG POV**

Something was wrong with Tom. He kept yelling at me trying to keep me away from something. I knew it wasn't a joke. His face showed everything. Tom warned me for the last time and I turned around and saw something coming my way. I shielded my face with my arms but the expected never came. I heard a loud clank instead.

"He told you to leave, why didn't you?" Noelle screamed at me. Then, people with guns came out one by one, surrounding us.

"Okay guys, I think this is a good time for us to scram" Noelle said loud enough for us to hear. "maybe it'll be better if we split up" she continued.

"No. No more splitting up" Tom said sternly.

"Hey, stop talking!" one of the men yelled at us. Noelle grinned slightly. That meant bad news. With a split of a second, Noelle ran and launched her fist right into his nose. She had quick reflexes. He tried to shoot but Noelle grabbed his gun and swung him away forcing him to hit his alibi and hit the ground. Both of the men groaned. "Get outta here dimwits while you still can!" she yelled at us.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Get the girl and go! I'll find ya!" she replied while encountering attacks. Tom grabbed my shoulder and urged me to go. Cloe was on his shoulders and we ran. I wasn't confident if we were safe. And naturally, I spoke too soon. One of them followed us and was shooting at us. We kept on running then he appeared in front of us. He aimed the gun at us and said "Put the girl down and nobody gets hurt". My eyebrows furrowed. What does he want with Cloe? I turned to Tom; he looked as confused as me.

"And if we don't?" Tom asked. Immediately, the guy fired. _Stupid thing to say Tom! _I mentally screamed. Why did he have to be such an idiot at these times? We ran again. I heard footsteps and a lot of shouting. Great, he brought his friends and now our lives are in jeopardy! We stopped and hid behind a tree. We were panting. Tom looked like he was about to faint.

"Psst.. Tom, you okay?" I whispered to him.

"Gee, running for our lives with an extra weight on my shoulders, why wouldn't I be" he replied sarcastically.

"Here let me take her" I offered. I lifted Cloe off his shoulders. Whoa, Cloe was heavy. No blaming Tom that's for sure. I put her on my back and made sure she was secured and safe. Tom peeked out and put his head back in. he put his finger on his lips and I understood. We stayed really quiet when we heard voices.

"Dang it, where did they go?"

"Let's split up. You go that way and I go this way." There were footsteps, careful footsteps then it was silent. My heart was popping out of my chest. I was praying that neither of them would find us. I leaned against the tree trunk and almost slipped. I almost dropped Cloe and cursed in my head. I made the dried leaves under me crumple. Damn, I gave away our position!

Tom signaled me to shut up and peeked out side again. Tom nodded his head which meant the coast is clear. Tom mouthed the word 'now' and we jumped and ran as far as our legs can carry us. We didn't stop. We went through every obstacle that was ahead of us. We desperately needed to get to safety. My thighs were burning and I was out of breath. I took the wrong step and Tom and I fell into something. I landed onto something hard and Cloe safely landed on my back. Tom landed beside me.

"Where are we?" I asked when we got on our feet.

"I have no idea but I think there's a tunnel there. Look" Tom pointed at an area that was darker than the rest.

"Should we go?"

"I don't have anything that could light our way." There was a moment of pause. Then Tom jumped and screamed in surprise and made me jumped too. "Shhh! They'll find us!" a voice said.

"Who are you?" she turned on the light and flashed at her face. It was Noelle. "Come on, follow me" we followed her into the tunnel. Noelle showed the way. The wall of the tunnel was man-made but nothing was supporting the walls. It kind of occurred to me that it was going to fall and burry us alive in here. Noelle, Tom and I stayed silent. None of us talked nor made noises. We were at the end of the tunnel then Noelle started climbing a ladder that was invisible in my eyes until now.

I climbed the ladder step by step carefully so that Cloe won't fall. Tom helped by giving me a boost. When we reached the top, Noelle took Cloe off my shoulders and I felt lighter and easier to breathe. I helped Tom up. Noelle turned a switch and the whole place was lighted. We were in a cabin but there were no windows. "There aren't any windows in here" I said.

"That's because we're underground" Noelle said.

"Woah. But what about breathing?"

"There's an oxygen tank connected to the air vent. I only use it when I'm in here" Noelle explained while putting Cloe on a sofa bed. "What's this staircase for?" Tom asked. "Why don't you go and see for yourself"

"Sure" with that, he climbed up the steps and called out from above. "WHOA! Georg get up here!" as I climbed up the steps I heard Noelle snickering "ametures" she said. When I got up, everything was dark. I couldn't see a thing. What was so whoa about a dark room? I traced my fingers along the walls and found an object that felt like a switch. I turned the knob and the room lit up. My eyes widened. A long the walls, there were guns hung up. There was a huge table in the middle of the room. On it, there're a bunch of high-tech machine guns you see in movies.

"Don't move" I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Don't move. Put your hands up" my heart skipped a beat. I did as I was told. "If you scream, I'll shoot" he threatened. I was breaking a sweat. "Now turn around" he told me. I gulped and turned my body slowly trying not to make a sound. "BANG!" Tom scared me.

"Oh sheez, Tom! Don't give me a heart attack!" I scowled. He snickered. "Be careful with that! Don't hurt yourself!"

"Relax, these things aren't loaded"

"And you are a gun expert now?"

"No, this is just a shell. See?" he showed me the 'shell' and it happened to be true. I rolled my eyes at him and he snickered again.

**Casey's POV**

"Are we there yet?" I heard a whine from Bill. It's the tenth time for the past minute and it's getting really annoying. It's almost dusk and we've been walking for the whole day. We need to find a place for us to camp.

"Hey Casey" Bill called.

"Yes Bill?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Ugh. Would you just shut up! We'll get there when we get there!" Gustav that was silent for a moment burst out showing his annoyance towards the Whiner (Bill).

"Okay sorry, No need to go all out on tantrum. Sheesh"

"Well he wouldn't have, if you hadn't been so annoying"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm so tired. I want to rest"

"You're not the only one Bill. We are all tired okay?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Sigh. Okay, here but save some for the rest of us" I said handing over a bottle of water to him. He drank with satisfaction. His face shows it all. I looked up at the sky. It's yellowish-orange. Meaning that the sun is setting and we need to find a place fast to avoid attraction from wild animals at night.

"Come on guys, let's go before we lose light" I urged them. We walked on again. Suddenly, I hear a cry. "What was that?" I turned around to find that Bill was missing. "Where's Bill?"

"I dunno. He was just behind me" Gustav's panicking. I'm panicking too. I saw movements in between the trees. We stayed closed to each other. "What's happening?" Gustav whispers to me.

"Take the Taser in my pocket" I whisper back to him. "Whenever, whatever or whoever is going to attack, push the button and electroshock them" I explain to him. He nods understandingly. There were more movements. I'm ready with my gun. Then, something cut the air between us. It was an arrow. More and more arrows are flying at us. I pushed Gustav out of the way and dodge those speeding arrows. I was a second to late and an arrow hit my shoulder and another hit my leg. I fall to the ground and groan in pain. It takes all my strength and will power to pull the arrow out of my body.

"Casey, look out!" Gustav cried. A man charge towards me and he's ready to attack. Luckily, Gustav's fast. He blocked me and use the Taser to electrocute him. Very heroic. I had a sudden flash of a Hercules movie scene.

Then, more men came. We're surrounded. I felt myself being stabbed. I heard a 'thud'. Gustav has gone down. My visions are slowly fading. My body went limb and everything became blank.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

**Cloe's POV**

Have you ever had a dream about all of the people that you've met, hate, like and love? And all those people immerge all at the same time and they act like they all know each other. Everybody gathers around and makes a big circle and talks. Then, something happens. They approach you and try to tell you something but you can't get what they're saying. You get scared and run away. But every step that you make feels so slow. So slow it's like you've been time warped.

You can't get away. You can't escape.

You're trapped in between those people and you suffocate. Suddenly, your shoulders get heavy. You're being pushed down to the ground by your own heavy burden and you can't afford to carry it. I can bet that in your sleep, you'll cry. You'll scream your lungs out for help but no one's there to come to your aid. You'll feel like your world is falling apart, you're going down, deep down under.

The worst part is that nobody cares, nobody wants to. You are left alone to drown in your own burdens.

I had that dream. When I woke up, my face was wet. I realized that I had been crying in my sleep. I sat up. Where ever I was, it was dark and I didn't want to know. I had a headache. I put my hand on my forehead and gripped my hair. I started to sob and I didn't know why. I let my tears fall down my cheeks letting out all my saddened feelings, my fear and my grudges.

An arm was suddenly wrapped around my shoulders.

I didn't know who it was. His arm was long and buff and warm. It was like he offered a shoulder to cry on. Unconsciously, I embraced his body into a hug. He didn't jerk, he didn't say a word. I let his warmness calm me down as my sobs were getting slower.

Though in silence, I could tell that he wanted to comfort me. He rubbed my back and finally I stopped crying. I felt more relax. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Slowly, I whispered 'thank you' hoping that he would hear me. He pulled his arms away and wiped my tears. He patted my head and I couldn't feel his presence anymore. I felt sleepy again but happier. I did dream after that and it was full of happiness and laughter. I'm sure that I was smiling in my sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I felt so fresh. I saw a girl at a corner of the room with Georg. They were talking and they were smiling, _a lot_. I kind of ruined the moment when I sneezed. Sorry Georg. They both turned to me and the girl came to me.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I feel a lot better-" my voice cracked. She smiled and gave me a glass of water. I thought it was water. The minute the liquid touched my tongue, I spit it out. It was really bitter and it burned my tongue.

"Elkh! Pa-tuih! Eww!"

"Hey relax! It's just tequila" she said.

"Tequila? Are you crazy? I don't drink!" I scoffed.

"Sorry"

"Why tequila?"

"Your temperature dropped. I needed something to warm your body. Since I was out meds I used Tequila"

"Well thank you very much now I'm drunk" I said sarcastically.

"Sheesh what a way to thank the person who took care of you when you were out cold" Tom interrupted. What Tom said was true. I shouldn't have gotten angry and yelled out like that.

I looked at her. She smiled at me. I felt ashamed and apologized and lowered my head. "Don't worry about it. I'm Noelle by the way. You must be Cloe" she introduced herself.

Noelle. Hmm. Where have I heard that name before? Oh yes! Her name was on the best tracker list from the Organization. But what's she doing here?

Then, a familiar beeping sound rang across the room. I looked around confusingly. A phone? I thought I specifically told them not to bring any phones. Noelle answered it after it rang a few times. Well that makes sense. But after that, it didn't.

"It's for you" she said handing the phone to me looking as confused as I was. All eyes were on me. Suddenly, I felt nervous.

I reached out and took it "Hello?"

**Casey POV**

I heard a heart beat beating at a steady pace. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on Gustav's chest. I sat up and he was still unconscious. My head feels dizzy. It's like I'm experiencing a major migraine. Everything was spinning. The inside of my stomach was turning and flipping. Suddenly, _BARF! _I emptied my stomach on the grassy ground.

There were footsteps and a man appears at the hut door. He has dark color skin. He is wearing hand-me-downs and has a gun sling behind his back. He looks at me grumpily. "You no vomit here! You make place dirty!" he says with a loud voice. Loud enough to wake Gustav.

"Casey?" Gustav calls softly. The native looks at him and then at me. Then he has this angry look in his eye and drags me out of the prison hut. I couldn't make a move. My hands at feet were tied shut. As I was dragged I heard Gustav calling out for the man to stop and wait.

Every time he drags me, pain strucks at every centimeter of my skin. I can feel it being torn and blisters will be another problem. I was panting, I begged him to stop but he just tells me to shut up or I'll be shut up forever.

We reach at a cave deep inside the jungle. He ordered me to stand on my foot. I did as I was told. Part of me just wants to rip him to pisses. He could have told me to walk instead of dragging me all the way so that I could have blisters and tire him out. Stupid.

He put his gun on my back and told me to move. We walked in. The air was dry and I was dehydrated. I needed water, my throat went dry. I found myself hard to speak. He kept poking with his gun and tells me to walk faster. I gave him my famous killer glare hoping that he would see in this damned dim light.

"Stop" he says. "Stay here" he says. I rolled my eyes at him. I am not the person to be told what to do. I was annoyed. But for the sake of my life and for the sake of finding Bill I stayed silent. Although, I wish Bill could just miraculously appear out of thin air. That would make my day easier to plan an escape. Man I wish this guy wasn't an expert at tying knots! I can't feel my fingers! What did he do, tie them together?

"Casey…" I heard a familiar voice call me. I focused my vision to the figure in front of me.

"Bill…?" I said unbelievably. "Is that you?"

"Yup" he replied with his accent.

Well what do you know? Miracles do happen. "You're alive! How did you - When did you – What are you wearing?" I stumbled with my questions when he came closer the where the light is, he was topless and his body was painted with swirls and waves in red and blue. A struck of blue and red curves were under his eyes. He had those weird red-Indian feather things on his head. Well. It does suit his hair though… But that's not the point!

I stared at him with my jaw dropped to the ground as he explained. "Err… well.. I'm sort of their God or something?"

"Their God or something?" I repeated with my voice slightly high pitched.

"Umm… When were ambushed I was kidnapped… Well not really kidnapped. It was more like a rescue" he said fiddling with his fingers.

"Rescue?"

"Umm… Yeah. They sorta.. well not sorta.. They took me in and they suddenly bowed and started worshiping me…"

"Because you're as tall as a totempole [sp]" I interrupted him. And he shrugged and nodded.

I snickered and gave him a playful punch with my tied hands and I got tackled to the ground and a knife aimed at my neck. Bill gasped and told him to stop but he shook his head. He pulled me up and pushed me indicating that it's time to go. "Nice going 'God'" I mocked Bill.

"Don't worry I'll get us outta here!" Bill shouted from the back. I for one would like to see him try.

The native took me back to my 'prison'. He pushed me so hard that I fell on my knees and scraped them really deep.

"Casey!" Gustav called out. I was about to stand up when I saw a foot coming towards me causing me to hit against the wall and groan while clutching my stomach. The same impact came again and again. Gustav tried to stop him but he punched him and shouted to stay out of it.

I vomited on the floor again only this time, I barfed out blood. Then, he gave me the hardest slap I've ever felt on the cheeks. I let out a squeal. He looked at me with cold eyes and said "You white people no respect for our culture. You will wait for punishment" With that, he left me to suffer the pain he had caused me.

Gustav came to my aid and held me safely in his arms.

**Bill POV**

This sucks. These people are MAD. I can't be a god! Let alone believe in one. I've definitely gotten myself into big trouble and I have no idea what to do about it. I could just run for it but we'll be hunted for. Maybe I could disappear at night, leaving a note telling them that their God has more important things to do than be in the human world, but I don't speak their language. Or maybe, I could politely tell them that I'm not God, that I'm just a singer who got lost in the woods trying to find a way out? But then they would kill me and eat my guts. Eww.

Darn, everything is useless! I kicked a nearby vase and it broke. I cursed and used God's name in vain. I quickly pile the broken pieces and put them in a sack and hid them under the huge 'thrown' before a tribe lady came in. I sat on the armed chair and acted like I hadn't heard anything. Then she bowed and went out. I sighed. That was close.

A moment later, four tribe men came into the tent. They bowed and they positioned themselves around the chair I was sitting on.

I looked at them and asked "What are you doin – WHOAH!" they lifted the chair up on their shoulder and started walking. "Are we going for a walk?"

"UMPH!" one of them answered.

I was brought to a gathering. At least that's what it looks like. All the women were preparing food and the men were gathering fire wood. I reckon it was going to be a feast. I was right. A boy gave me a lizard kebab as an offering to the Gods/me. Heck how did I know this stuff? I looked at it and debated to take it. But what choice do I have? All the other kids looked at me with hopeful eyes that I would take it. So I did. They all smiled and were very happy but they won't take their eyes off me. I was thinking 'Oh no'

"You want me to eat this?" I asked and they nodded their heads vigorously. My jaw dropped but I had to do it or not they'll suspect something and maybe I'll be the one who gets eaten. I gulped hard. I turned the lizard. It was DISGUSTING. I closed my eyes, opened my mouth and took a big bite on the head. Already I feel like gagging.

It tasted crunchy and crispy and burnt. There was a squishy sensation which I reckon it's the brain. All the slime and uhhh…. It SMELLED BAD! Heinous! All the inside of me were coming out. I tried to fight it and swallowed the head. But it was so disgusting that I couldn't help but to puke it out!

I turned my head to them, wondering what they might think or do to me. All eyes stared at me, blankly. But then, I hear a chuckle and soon all of them were laughing and clapping hands. I don't understand this. What in the name of heaven or hell is bloody going on? I swallowed hard; the slimy taste still stung my throat.

There was a call. You know like the ones where everybody needs to gather up, this includes me. An old lady with long white hair reached for my arm and walked me to the fire. Everybody cheered and danced around. I'm still confused. So I stand and do nothing. The chief-or-whatever-you-call-it gave out his speech in native language. Then they start to through spices at me? The smell was too overwhelming to ignore and I start to sneeze.

I hear a lot "GRUMPH" and "OOMPHS" and "URMPHS" and a whole lot of mphs from the chief-or-whatever-you-call-it. Then, they made a space and out came a few men with spears. Behind them, Casey. I gasp when I saw the state that Casey's in. She's badly hurt, filthy and I noticed the stain of blood at the corner of her lip. They brought her to a platform that they made.

Then, they brought Gustav out. He looked untouched, except for the scratches on his arms. One of them started poking him with his spear and laughed about it. I gritted my teeth and clench my fist. This isn't fair, they're being humiliated. Gustav turned to me, our eyes connected. He's trying to tell me something, but I can't make it out. I held my breath and hold the lump in my throat. I feel so useless. I turn my head to the ground, unbearable to look at my friend, my best friend, whom I gave up hope for him.

"GRAAMMPH!" I heard another call. "Time to eat" I heard the lady whisper beside me. My heart throbbed. They're going to… eat… THEM? My eyes widened. This isn't happening… NO WAY IN HELL! My feet moved as my instinct told them to. I run into the crowd, pushing anyone in my way. As I reach the platform I jump up and yell out "STOP!" As I wanted it to be, everybody stopped and was silent. Casey who was hold down looked at me.

"What are you doing?" she whispers.

"Saving your life" I told her while I untangle the knots.

"How are gonna do that?" she asked, sarcastically.

"No, idea but the main thing is that I get us out of here. I can't stand eating another lizard"

"Hold, you DON'T have a plan? You're gonna get us killed dumbass!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing"

"No way in a mill—"

I don't know what I'm doing but I have a feeling it'll work. I let go from the kiss. Casey's eyes were wide. She's about to say something but I stop her. I gave a bow, in front of those people who were staring since just now and made a run for it. Not forgetting Gustav of course. I loosened the knots and grabbed Gustav's hand.

"I'm sorry" I told him. He just smiled and we run. I took off all those crap I was wearing and throw it on the ground. Before I knew it, a spear landed in front of us. I looked back, there they were, coming right at us with spears and bows and arrows. I look to see what's up ahead, an endless space of sky,a cliff that's what it is. I know it's going to be rough. I know there's only a one percent chance that we'd survive the cliff but we have no other choice. It's either being eaten or taking a chance to escape. I grab Casey's and Gustav's hand.

"Trust me, okay?"

"Just get us out of here" they say in unison.

I pray to God to be by our side. We need to survive this. I need to get back to Tom and we NEED to get home. Mum's worried, I can feel it.

Together, we plunge to our chances of surviving. We're in mid air. We're free falling! This is insane! I see spears and arrows flying but they missed. I hear Gustav and Casey screaming out of their lungs. I found the strength in me to put my hands to my chest, wishing that there would be something to break our fall. I close my eyes feeling somewhat calm that isn't supposed to be in my head right now.

The next thing I know, I'm submerging. I open my eyes. I see bubbles everywhere. I realize that I can't hold my breath anymore. So I swim to the surface and had a big gulp of air to fill in my de-oxygenated lungs.

"Gustav! Casey!" I cried. "Where are you?"

"We're here!" Casey replied. She is already on shore with Gustav by her side. I swim to them and landed myself on the ground, panting.

"You *pant* are *pant* an asshole…" Gustav said in between breaths.

"*pant* Thanks *pant*" I said and we both laughed.

"You're a bloody harasser" Casey commented.

"Sorry about that. Needed a diversion" I explained.

"TSK! You're lucky it worked!" I looked at Casey through the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but notice the shade of pink on her cheeks.

**So I guess this is Chap 19. Mostly of Bill's POV. I don't know if it's good or really BAD D: As usual you're the judge. So you tell me kays? I had writers block. That's why it took me a while to update. So review? =D**


End file.
